Love Me Tender
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Hermione Snape is diagnosed with a brain tumor, she is dying, but the love that Severus has for his wife of 8 years will never end. This is a story of how they came together through tough times and tribulations. During war, there will always be love. Had to re-upload due to time laps issues. please read and review! I'm sure you wont be dissapointed!
1. Chapter 1

Love Me Tender

Chapter one: Year 2006

Hermione Snape is lying in the hospital wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her husband of eight years Severus Snape is by her bedside. Hermione has been diagnosed with a brain tumor. Due to the fact that she is muggle-born, she has a higher chance of getting cancer then a half-blood or pure-blood witch or wizard. Hermione looks up at Severus as he has tears rolling down his cheeks. Healers, Doctors, and Poppy Pompfry did all they could to save her, they did however prolonged her death by one year, but unfortunately, the treatments that she has been going through, has stopped working for her, and all she as now is to wait.

"Hermione?" Severus said while kissing each of her knuckles.

"hmm…?" Hermione moaned.

"I love you, so much." Severus said trying to smile.

"I love you too Sev. Please, take care of Pricilla." Hermione asked Severus. Pricilla Snape is there four year old little girl.

"Of course love, you and Cilla mean everything to me." Severus said.

"Sev?" Hermione asked.

"What is it love?"

"Can you sing to me? The song you always do?" Hermione asked, getting weaker by the moment.

"Anything for you my love." Severus said and started to sing.

"Love me tender,

Love me sweet,

Never let me go,

You have made my life complete,

And I love you so,

Love me tender,

Love me true,

All my dreams fulfilled,

For my darling, I love you,

And I always will,

Love me tender,

Love me dear,

Tell me you are mine,

I'll be yours through all the years,

Till the end of time." Severus sang to Hermione; while she closed her eyes and listened to her husband sing her favorite song as her wedding song. His baritone voice is soothing and sounds almost like the artist who sings it.

"Thank you Sev." Hermione said.

"Your most welcome my dear."

"Sev, I don't want to die. I want to be here with you and Pricilla. Where is she?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want you to die either my love, but it's out of my control, I've tried so hard to find a cure for you, and Pricilla is with Minerva." Severus answered.

"I know you tried. And I couldn't thank you enough. Would you mind bringing Pricilla to me? Please?" Hermione asked Severus smiled slightly.

"I'll be back soon love." Severus said kissing her gently on the mouth.

"Hurry…" Hermione whispered. Severus got up quickly and rushed to Minerva's chambers.

HS HS HS HS

When Severus came to Minerva's chambers, he said the password and walked through the door. Minerva was sitting on her Gryffindor red colored couch playing with Pricilla. Pricilla looked up and saw who it was and came rushing to his arms.

"daddy…is mommy gonna be alright?" Pricilla asked worriedly.

"No baby, she is not. She wants to see you." Severus said as he held her in his arms. Minerva looked at him sadly.

"Is she?' Minerva asked. Severus shook his head yes. Tears started to roll down her face.

"Severus…I'm so sorry."

"No need. If you like, you can come along too. She doesn't really have that much time left." He said as he turned around and headed back to the hospital wing.

HS HS HS HS HS

Severus reached the hospital wing and Hermione on the bed with the respirator on. Hermione turned her head to see her husband and her daughter. She smiled slightly and held out her arms.

"Cilla…come here please." Hermione whispered. Severus brought Pricilla to Hermione as the little girl jumped into her arms. But she accidently landed too hard on Hermione's stomach and she started to cough.

"I sorry mommy…I didn't mean to." Pricilla said hugging her mother.

"It's alright little one, I know you didn't." Hermione clung to her daughter she knew this was going to be her last night. She had tears coming down and she kissed her little girl on the cheek.

"Cilla, always know that mommy loves you very much. I'll be watching over you and your daddy. I may not be here in person, but I'll always be in her heart, always in spirit. Always remember that okay?" Hermione whispered, she could only whisper due to all the pain and treatment she has gone through. Her voice is almost gone.

"I love you too mommy. Please…don't go." Pricilla cried.

"I wish I could stay here, but mommy's sickness isn't going to let her." Hermione cried as well. Minerva came in afterwards and walked towards Hermione.

"Hermione, I love you like a daughter." Minerva said as she hugged her as well.

"I love you to Minerva. You've been like a mom to me since my parent's death. I appreciate it very much." Hermione said.

"Min, would you mind taking Cilla out, I would like to speak to Severus alone." Hermione asked. Minerva nodded. Taking Pricilla into her arms and walking out of the hospital wing..

"MOMMY! PWUEES DON'T LEAVE ME!" She cried. Hermione and Severus heart broke.

"Sev. I need you to promise me something." Hermione said taking his hand into her own.

"Anything." Severus said.

"I want you to promise me that you'll move on. I don't want you to be alone forever. I want you to find happiness again. Please Severus." Hermione cried. Severus broke down in tears he bent his head down to her chest and cried.

"Mia….I love you more than anything in the world. You brought me happiness and a beautiful little girl. I-I….I can't live without you." Severus cried. Hermione brought her hand up to his head and clung to him.

"Please Severus, you have to live for Pricilla, she needs you. Don't leave her an orphan by choice. Please Severus. I'm begging you. Promise me at least you won't do anything stupid. Promise me that at least." Hermione begged as she was losing the battle.

"Al-Alright my love, I'll promise you that, but I can't promise to find happiness in another woman. I-I can't do that." Severus said.

"I love you Severus….with…with all my heart….body, mind, and soul" Hermione said weakly, as she began to close her eyes. Severus looked up to see her fading away.

"No…no…no Mia…Don't…please…I love you. I need you…please Mia…don't leave me" Severus wept.

"Kiss me, one last time." She asked. Without hesitation, Severus placed his lips on top of his wife's. With as much love and passion in that if that one kiss was their last. Hermione kissed back with as much love as she could muster. Then, within moments of passion, Hermione fell limp and she was no more. Severus held on to her and yelled out in pain. Crying and weeping as he had just lost one of the two most important people in his life.

_**A/N. I'm back. I had this idea just popped into my head. After this chapter, time will go back to Hermione's sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To tell the story of the love shared between Hermione and Severus. It all started in the middle of Hermione's sixth year. In 1996/97. Please review for another chapter, if you want it. Thanks! The song is "Love Me Tender" By: Elvis Presley**_. _**And the Characters are not mine (except for Pricilla) this all belongs to J.K. Rowling, and Happy birthday to her and to Harry Potter! **_

_**A/N #2 I had to change the year because Pricilla would've been born during Hermione's Apprenticeship, and I want her to be able to finish her education completly before having Pricilla. **_


	2. January Part 1

Chapter two: January 1997

Hermione Granger is in the middle of her sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had just gotten back from the Christmas holidays and now in the Great Hall eating Breakfast with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. This is the first day back to school and though Hermione was sad that she had to leave her parents, she was glad to be getting back to her studies. It was about eight in the morning when it was time for the first class.

"Harry, we need to get going, or we're going to be late. We have potions first thing." Hermione said taking one last bite of her omelet. Harry and Ron both shrugged their shoulders.

"We'll see you there, if you want to leave early. I'm not done yet." Harry replied. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed her books to head down to the dungeons.

" Fine…be late, not that I care anymore." Hermione spat and left the great hall. While she was rushing towards the potions classroom, she bumped into something, or someone.

"Oi! Well, well, well, what do we have here, a mudblood roaming all alone in the dungeons without her bodyguards?" The voice said. Hermione frowned and tried to back away, but the boy grabbed her by her arms.

"Get off me Malfoy, and leave me alone." Hermione said. An evil smirk was placed upon Draco Malfoy's face.

"I don't think so." He said slamming her up against the stone cold wall.

"Don't make me hex you, you ferret." She hissed. Draco, with all his might, slammed his pelvis hard onto her thigh.

"You'll do well to learn you're place mudblood. Nobody is here to protect you, all you're ever good for is a decent if half that: shag." Draco said. Hermione's eyes bulged out of her sockets. She wanted to scream, but apparently, they were the only ones in the hallway. Everyone else was finishing breakfast. Or so she thought. All of a sudden Malfoy was thrown back and slid halfway down the hallway. A tall mysterious man with long shoulder length black hair came towards him with his hand strangling his throat.

"What do you THINK you are doing Mr. Malfoy?" A deep voice threatened. The boy was obviously terrified of him.

"Uh…uh…n-nothing Professor, We w-we were just talking….Weren't we Granger?" Malfoy moved his eyes towards her. She closed them trying not to look at his face.

"Like I am to believe that, IF Mr. Malfoy, you come near Miss. Granger again; I will personally find ways to make your life miserable. You will be expelled and you WILL be taken out of potions. Do I make myself clear?" The man said.

"Y-yes s-sir." Draco stuttered. The man lets go of the boy and Draco scatters out of his sight. Once the boy was out of his sight, the man walked towards Hermione and bent down to her level as she was on the floor cradling her knees to her chest and weeping.

"Miss. Granger? Are you alright?" The man asked, checking her for bruises.

"I-I'm not…I-I am a-alright Professor Snape." Hermione stuttered, she didn't know why she felt traumatized but she did. She never experienced that before in her life.

"Let me take a look at your arms Miss. Granger." Professor Snape said. She reluctantly let go of her arms from the cradle position and Professor Snape, as gently as he could, rolled up her sleeves. He saw purple marks on both her upper arms, which were forming bruises. He shook his head and sighed.

"Come with me Miss. Granger, I have a salve that will heal those." Professor Snape said. He gently helped her up from the floor and led her to his office.

"Sit down Miss. Granger, I'll be with you in just a few moments, I have to get the salve from my cabinet." He said. Hermione's eye's wondered for a bit before she sat herself down on his couch. She noticed it was Slytherin green. '_Of course it's green. You don't think it'll be red do you?"_ Hermione thought to herself. It was about two minutes or so before Professor Snape came back with the salve. He crouched down towards her at eye level while opening the jar filled with the salve.

"Let me see your arm, apply this salve every six hours, two doses will do, but do not whip it off, if you do, it will not work." He spoke to her gently_. He was actually being…what's the word for it? Nice? Caring? _She thought to herself. Hermione nodded as he gently applied the salve on her bruised arms.

"Thank you Professor Snape. If it weren't for you, I-I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there." Hermione stammered. She had ten minutes before she had class with the man in front of her.

"Think nothing of it Miss. Granger; it is my duty to protect the students inside this castle. I would've done the same thing if it was someone else." Professor Snape replied. Again, Hermione nodded.

"Class will begin shortly, if you are ready, you may take your seat, if not take a few moments to gather your thoughts, but make sure you are in your seat before students arrive." Professor Snape continued.

"Yes sir." Was all she said, Professor Snape nodded and left her alone in his office. He then walked towards his desk in the classroom and finished grading the last few essays for his students.

It was five minutes before class started, Hermione took his advice, after taking a minute or two to clear her head, and she gathered her belongings, walked out of his office and seated herself at her desk waiting for class to begin. Minutes later, it was like a mob, Slytherin and Gryffindor sixth years came piling into the classroom, taking their seats accordingly, and waited for instructions from Professor Snape

"You will be brewing Draught of the living Death. This potion is on page 246 in your text book. You have two hours to finish it and once you are done, placed a sample of your work on my desk, clean up your station and leave. You should already know what to do if you have read the homework assignment." Professor Snape said. He flicked his wand towards the board and written down the instructions. There was a moment of silence before Professor Snape broke it once more.

"What are you waiting for? GO NOW!" He growled. The students then jumped up to gather the ingredients and then started working on their classroom assignment.

Hermione Granger was working on the potion by herself. She of course already knew and didn't really need to look at the book for instructions as she already memorized them. Hermione was working diligently when Nevil came and whispered in her ear.

"What do I do next Hermione?" Nevil asked. Hermione sighed. She knew Nevil was hopeless when it came to this particular subject.

"Add the asphodel. And then crush the sloth brains with the dull edge of the silver knife, stir clockwise….."

"Miss. Granger…just WHAT do you think you are doing?" Professor Snape hissed in her ear. This motion scared the living daylights out of her and she jumped involuntarily.

"S-sorry Professor Snape, just helping Nev-" Hermione stuttered but Professor Snape cuts her off.

"Mr. Longbottom will not require assistance, you are not the teacher in this classroom. You are the student. Therefore, you will have detention with me for two weeks every night for acting as one starting right after super. Do I make myself clear? You have been told repeatedly not to help this brainless buffoon and you still disobey me." Professor Snape hissed.

"Y-yes sir." Was all that Hermione said.

"And, you will lose ten points for Gryffindor. DON'T let it happen again." Professor Snape added. There was a slight snicker from a blonde boy on the other side of the room. He of course was obviously entertained.

At the end of the class, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out and started to bad mouth the potions master.

"What a bastard! I..I just want to wring his neck sometimes!" Ron growled in frustration.

"You were only trying to help Nevil…it's not like it's a test or anything.." Ron complained. But, Hermione intervened.

"It's my fault; I deserve the detentions from Professor Snape because I was the one who didn't listen. Now, I have to face the consequences." Hermione said. Ron huffed.

"It's still not fair."

"Mate, life isn't fair." Harry said, as the trio walked to their second class of the day.

**A/N Well, here you go, another chapter, if you would like more, review! Lol. Oh, the disclaimer is: I do NOT own these wonderful characters, they all belong to Miss. J.K. Rowling. (with the exception of Pricilla Snape in later chapters). Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. January Part 2

Chapter Three: January part 2

After dinner, Hermione headed down to the dungeons for the start of her detentions. She wasn't fond of having her evening's taken up by Professor Snape. But, he, of course is right and she did deserve what she got. When she arrived, the door was closed; it was almost eight o clock. Two minutes before hand, she knocked on the door.

"Enter." She heard from the other side of the door. She slowly opened it and entered the room. When she did, she just stood there waiting for instructions. Hermione looked down and stared at her feet. She didn't really want to look at the Professor who was sitting at his desk.

"Take a seat Miss. Granger; I would like to talk to you." He said. Hermione looked suspiciously at him as she took a seat in front of his desk. For a moment, she wondered what in the world would he want to talk to her about.

"Miss Granger, I am about to tell you something that you must swear not to repeat anything outside this classroom, is that clear?" Professor Snape said as he was staring intently at her.

"Yes sir, you have my word." Hermione said. Professor Snape just nodded and began to speak.

"I am sure you have noticed that Headmaster Dumbledore has injured his hand, have you not?" He asked. Hermione nodded.

"Over the summer, he had found a ring, not just any ring, Tom Riddle's mother's ring. The Headmaster had the erg too try on the ring and unfortunately it was cursed. He had destroyed it though with a great price. Have you heard of a Horcrux?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes sir, it's when someone kills a person and the killer's soul is split. Meaning-"

"That the person can never die, Riddle used his mother's ring as a Horcrux, but that is not the only Horcrux that he has, remember in your second year when Mr. Potter destroyed that diary?"

"Yes, was that diary a Horcrux?"

"Yes, it was, it appears that Riddle has more than one Horcrux, he has a total of seven, but we do not know the other five Horcrux's are, or where they are located. Furthermore, He has split his soul into seven." Professor Snape said.

"Oh my, that is awful. What about the Headmaster's hand?" She asked.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is slowly dying because his hand is poisoned. That is why I asked…or shall I say, tell you here tonight. I am trying to find a cure for this poison. As far as I know, this poison is rare, and there have only been five deaths prior to the Headmaster's. I do not normally do this, but I realized that I cannot do this on my own, therefore, I am asking if you are willing to assist me in finding one. The Headmaster does know about this so besides him, this will be kept a secret, and since it seems that you are the only one who is….adequate enough to be my assistant… would you be willing to work with me on this? If you are, you would be working with me in my private lab researching as much as we can, you will have less time to yourself, or to your…friends." Professor Snape said.

"I would be honored to work with you to find a cure for the Headmaster, but, how will we work this out without other people getting suspicious?" Hermione asked. Professor Snape pondered.

"Are you willing to be an apprentice with me? Though, we are trying to find a cure, you can use that excuse and say that you want to become a Potions Mistress once you leave Hogwarts, this apprenticeship will last three years." Professor Snape asked. Hermione was in complete shock at what he had just asked.

"Can I be honest with you Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Of course."

"I-I wanted to become a potion apprentice, I was going to ask you at the beginning of my seventh year, I already knew what I wanted to be as a career after I graduate." Hermione admitted. Professor Snape raised his eyebrow.

"Why would you want to be a Potions Mistress?" He asked.

"I've actually come to enjoy the class sir, it takes great concentration and potions can really help people. I don't really want to be a healer, but I want to do something to help, and becoming a Potions Mistress, I can research, and create potions to heal the imaginable." Hermione replied. Professor Snape just stared at her for a moment. Bewildered at her confession, he realized this might be good for him, though, he despised needing help from others, but since he is in a difficult position right now, he has less time to do the research he would like to do.

"Very well Miss. Granger, Like I said, your apprenticeship will last three years, but I have not mentioned is that you will move into chambers close to mine so that way you can be closer to me and the private lab for the research, brewing etc." Professor Snape said. Hermione was a little shocked that she wouldn't be in Gryffindor tower but it was worth it for a greater education.

"Yes sir, being a Potion's Mistress has been my dream which I hope to fulfill, and with your help, I could. Thank you." Hermione smiled. The Professor's face remained neutral.

"You are welcome, but don't forget why we are doing this, to help find a cure for the Headmaster." Professor Snape said.

"Yes sir, I won't forget, and, I swear I won't tell a soul, you have my word." Hermione Granger said smiling.

"Very well then, since you have another hour and a half before your 'detention' ends, I will allow you to start on your homework, potions homework might I add." Professor Snape said.

"Yes sir. Thank You." Hermione said as she walked over to her desk, pulled out parchment, quill and a text book, she started on her homework. About an hour and a half later she was done.

"Sir, I am finished, may I leave?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes, you may, be here the same time tomorrow night I will have your contract for your apprenticeship drawled up by then." Professor Snape said.

"Alright, have a good night sir." She said before she left.

"Same to you Miss. Ganger." Professor Snape said. Then, Hermione left and went back up to the Gryffindor tower for bed.

HGSS HGSS

The next morning, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter was waiting for Hermione down in the common room, when Hermione arrived, the boys got up to greet her.

"Good morning Harry, Ron, how are you? Hermione asked.

"We're good, ready for breakfast?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled at her redheaded friend.

"Sure Ron, let's go down." Hermione said as she and her two best friends went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once they arrived they sat down at the table and began eating.

"How was detention?" Harry asked. Hermione couldn't stand lying to her friends, but she promised Professor Snape not to say a word.

"Cleaned cauldrons with a toothbrush." Hermione said as she took a bite out of her pancake.

"That sucks, oh well, I'm assuming you are going tonight? It's Friday!" Ron said taking a chunk of his French toast.

"Ron, it's my fault so I have to face the consequence; I have two weeks with him. It's not the end of the world. I feel like you are in more grief than I am with this detention." Hermione said. Ron huffed.

The day continued on like any other day, though this morning they had transfigurations instead of double potions. Then charms, lunch, break, ancient ruins, and astronomy, and last but not least, dinner. The day went pretty fast for the trio and soon realized it was dinner once more. After dinner, Hermione said goodbye to the boys and left for the dungeons for her "detention." _Déjà vu__started to arise as she once again knocked on her potions professor's door. _

_A/N You have gotten a treat today. Two chapters in like less then three days. Well, hope you liked it! I'm trying to take somewhat of my time with forming the relationship with Severus and Hermione. If you like it, please review, if not, review as well. I can use all the criticism I can take. Lol. _


	4. January part 3

Chapter four: January part 3

"Enter" said the voice on the other side of the door. Hermione opened it one more and walked inside. Slowly, she walked towards the desk and stopped right in front of Professor Snape. It felt like forever, because there was silence between them for merlin knows how long. Before finally, Professor Snape broke it.

"I have drawled up your contract for your apprenticeship for the next three years, it states that under no circumstances' shall you disobey any of the following rules or your Potions Master, you will live at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and your chambers will be next to mine. It's pretty much self- explanatory. "Professor Snape said as he handed over the contract to Hermione. Hermione read the contract and asked for a quill.

"You do realize that this will not be easy?" Professor Snape asked her. Hermione looked up to him puzzled.

"Of course sir, and I am willing to take that chance." Hermione said. She grabbed the quill and signed her name.

"As of January 18, 1997, you are hear by accepted as a potions apprentice to potions master Severus Snape for three years." Professor Snape announced.

"Any questions Miss. Granger?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes sir…."

"Should have figured…." Professor Snape said. Hermione frowned at the statement.

"When will I be able to move down here?" She asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Your chambers shall be ready for you by then." Professor Snape answered.

"Also, when will we start with this project of ours?" She asked.

"We will draw up a schedule that is suitable for the both of us tonight and begin our research as soon as possible.

"Alright." Hermione answered as she took a seat from a nearby desk and sat across from Professor Snape. For about an hour and a half they discussed what days and times would be good for them.

"So, every Saturday morning from eight- thirty a.m., till eight-thirty p.m., Monday's seven till ten, Wednesdays seven till ten thirty, and Fridays seven thirty till ten thirty, is that acceptable?" Professor Snape asked.

"That will be just fine sir." Hermione said.

"Also, you will be required to keep up with your school assignments as well." Professor Snape added.

"Of course sir." Hermione replied.

"Very well, you may leave." Professor Snape said.

"Good night Professor." She said

"Good night Miss. Granger." He replied back and Hermione walked out of the classroom and back to the Gryffindor tower.

When Hermione left, Professor Snape decided to tell Albus Dumbledore about what is going on. So when he reached the gargoyle, he said the password:

"Snickers." And walked up to the office where he found Albus sitting at his desk.

"Why hello Severus, what brings you by?" Albus asked.

"Lemon drop?" He added afterward.

"No, thank you Albus, I just came to inform you that Miss. Granger had signed the contract." Severus said.

"Very good, very good, now, on Monday morning, we will inform the school of her apprenticeship." The headmaster said.

"Albus, I thought this was supposed to be a secret?" Severus asked.

"Not the apprenticeship part no, it isn't." Albus informed him. Severus grunted before replying.

"Very well, also, Miss Granger will be moving down into the dungeons next to my chambers tomorrow afternoon." Severus added.

"I know that, I would like you to escort her to her new chambers, and show her where everything is at." Albus said. Severus nodded his head.

"Of course Albus, I was planning on doing that anyways. Anything else you need me to know before I retire for the night?" Severus asked him.

"No, I do believe that is everything. Good night Severus." Albus said.

"Good night Albus." Severus replied, he left his office and headed to his chambers for the rest of the night.

When he arrived back to his chambers, he showered, dressed in his pajamas and laid in his bed. His mind was wondering about the last two days.

'The next three years is going to be torture. I can't believe Miss Granger actually wants to become a Potions Mistress. I'll tell you what, I'm going to put her to work, that's for sure, and I am hoping that I'll find a cure before Albus dies." He said before drifting off into sleep.

HGSS HGSS

That Saturday afternoon, Hermione met Professor Snape in front of his classroom. When she saw him walking towards her she smiled.

"Good afternoon Professor Snape." Hermione said.

"God afternoon, follow me Miss. Granger, I will follow you to your new chambers." Professor Snape said. Hermione obeyed him and followed him down to his chambers.

"This is my chambers Miss. Granger, the Portrait of Sir Thomas Dale, yours is the portrait of Lady Elizabeth Dale. You can set your password to whatever you like. I will tell you mine once we are safely in your chambers." Professor Snape said. Hermione thought about the password and then whispered it in his ear.

"Who is he?" Professor Snape asked.

"Really? I can't believe you don't know who he is! He's like the KING of rock and roll!" Hermione said. Professor Snape gave her a puzzled look before repeating it to the portrait. When the portrait opened, both Hermione and Professor Snape walked into her chambers. She couldn't believe it. Her chambers were beautiful. Well…almost. She did have a fireplace, a green couch, and a green large sofa chair, carpet is green too. The kitchen which is in the back is plenty big for her, with black and white square tiles, an island, and all the kitchen appliances she needs.

"Your bedroom is on the right, go check it out." Professor Snape said.

"Come with me?" She asked. Professor Snape nodded as he showed her to her bedroom. When she walked in, she saw a king size bed with satin green and silver blankets and black pillows. A small night stand on the left side of her bed with a lamp sitting on top of it, a large oak wood wardrobe and another dresser drawer next to it.

"Oh my goodness! This is fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed with excitement. Professor Snape just shook his head.

"Your bathroom is right over there." He said pointing towards the bathroom which is on the left of the bed.

"Seriously!" Hermione screamed as she ran into her bathroom. She was thrilled to have her own chambers.

"This is great Professor! Absolutely brilliant!" Hermione said.

"Well, this will be your home for the next three years, so get used to it. The elves will bring your belongings soon. Right now, it is time for lunch. Shall we go to the Great Hall?" Professor Snape said.

"Of course."

"Oh, before we leave, there are two doors, one leading to the potions lab, and one to my private chambers, only use the door to my private chambers if it is an emergency. The password to my chambers is: Hephaestus." Professor Snape said, Hermione quirked her eyebrow up.

"Hephaestus? Isn't he the Greek god of volcanos, craftsman, and blacksmith?" Hermione asked.

"You are correct Miss. Granger. Now, that we have that settled, let's go down to the Great Hall." Professor Snape said. Hermione nodded and followed Professor Snape out of her chambers and headed to the Great hall for lunch.

HGSS HGSS

When she arrived, Harry and Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating already. Hermione walked up to them and sat down.

"Hey 'Mione, where have you been?" Harry asked.

"I've…been at the library." Hermione said. Again, she hated lying to her friends, but she had to. She began to make a cheeseburger and placed it on her plate while scooping up some fries.

"Again Hermione? Don't you go there enough?" Ron complained while having a mouth full of food.

"I'm getting ready for O.W.L.S. Ron, they will be here before you know it. If you have any hope to getting into Auror training, you need to pass them and N.E.W.T.S with flying colors." Hermione said. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll pass them, don't worry 'Mione, I've got it covered." Ron said stuffing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in mouth. Hermione sighed. After six years of trying to help him, she might as well give up. There is no use after all, he seemed pretty much hopeless.

"Who are we playing today Harry?" Ron asked while changing the subject to Quidditch.

"Ravenclaw, so if you want to win, eat up." Harry said.

"Cool beans. I bet we will win huh Harry?" Ron said swallowing his food.

"I hope so." Harry replied.

'_This is going to be a long day…..'_Hermione thought to herself.

**A/N Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! I would appreciate it very much! The disclaimers apply, I do not own harry potter. Belongs to J.K. Rowling! But I wish Severus was mine! Just saying! Peace out! **


	5. January part 4

Chapter Five: January Part 4

Hermione didn't really feel up to going to the Quidditch match this afternoon, so she decided to organize her belonging in her chambers. Once Hermione was settled in her chambers, she decided to retrieve her boom box and play some music. She turned it on and decided to sit on the green couch in the living room to relax a little. The music played and an artist with a deep voice started to sing.

"**Wise men say, **

**Only fools rush in, **

**But I-I can't help, **

**Falling in love with you…..**

**Shall I stay? **

**Would it be would it be a sin, **

**But I can't help, falling in love with you." **

The music was not loud, but she enjoyed listening to her favorite artist. She is sure to get asked questions by Harry and Ron after the game, and she would somewhat tell them the truth. That she just didn't feel like going. As she was listening to the song, she was about to drift off to sleep when she heard someone knocking on her door. She grunted a little before getting up and she answered it. When she did, Professor Snape was on the other side of the door.

"Good afternoon Professor, what can I do you for?" She asked him.

"It has come to my attention that you Miss. Granger did not attend the game, I heard music from your chambers and wanted to know why you aren't celebrating the victory with your classmates in the Gryffindor common room." Professor Snape said.

"Gryffindor won?" She asked. Professor Snape rolled his eyes.

"For a second time, yes they won. I ask one more time, why weren't you at the game?" Professor Snape asked.

"Honestly sir, I just didn't feel like going today, I wanted to organized things today and get settled in." Hermione said.

"That would be an adequate enough answer." Professor Snape said.

"Who are you listening to?" Professor Snape asked. '_He is a little nosy this afternoon….hmmm?' _Hermione thought to herself.

"This, Professor Snape is Elvis Presley. The singer I was talking to you about. Do you like him? Here, take a listen." She said as she changed the song.

"**You ain't nothing but a hound dog, cryin all the time,**

**you ain't nothing but a hound dog, cryin all the time,**

**well…you aint never caught rabbit and you aint no friend of mine….." **The song finished and there was a moment of silence between student and professor.

"So…what do you think?" Hermione asked.

"It's…acceptable….to say the least. I know on our agreement that we are supposed to do research for our project is today, but with the game today, I expect you to be in my office immediately after dinner, so we can begin our research, also, you will stay till ten thirty instead of eight thirty. Is that clear?" Professor Snape said.

"Yes sir Professor." Hermione answered.

"Keep the music down will you? It's disturbing the peace." Professor Snape said turning away from her and out of her sight.

"It's not that loud really…." Hermione mumbled, shutting the door behind her she went back to the couch and listened to the music before dinner arrived.

HGSS HGSS HGSS

Dinner arrived and Hermione reluctantly gotten off the couch once more to head down to the Great Hall. When she did, she was greeted by Harry and Ron.

"Hey 'Mione, how come you didn't go to the game today?" Ron asked giving Hermione a hug.

"I just didn't feel like going today Ron, I was feeling a bit tired, so I took a day off to do almost nothing." Hermione answered him.

"Eh, its fine, I guess we all have those days, come on, the food is getting cold." Ron said grabbing her hand and leading her to the Gryffindor table.

"Ron..do you ever think about anything besides food and Quidditch?" Hermione asked him. Ron smiled at her before sitting down.

"Of course 'Mione, I think about other things." Ron replied.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Like….when is the next Hogsmead visit, or how are we going to help Harry with You-Know-Who…things like that." Ron answered.

"Hermione, I was talking with Dumbledore, and he said something about a Horcrux. Do you know what that is exactly?" Harry asked while sitting beside her.

"Yeah Harry, I know, a Horcrux is when somebody kills someone in replace of their own soul, like a souls safe haven, Riddle has several Horcrux's and right now we only destroyed…." Hermione said but was cut off.

"Two, Dumbledore destroyed one, and I destroyed the diary. He says he believes that there are seven total." Harry said taking a bite of his chicken.

"Any idea about the others?" Ron asked them.

"I am assuming that Riddle would choose objects that actually mean something to him. But I or no one else for that matter knows what it is." Hermione said.

"Figures, if we do know what they are soon, how will we find them, and destroy them?" Ron asked. a

"I don't know, I guess we will have to hunt them down or something." Harry said.

"But when? We don't have all of eternity…."Ron said.

"We will figure something out Ronald…" Hermione said. Hermione looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh my goodness, look at the time, I need to get going for detention, I don't want to late." Hermione said while grabbing her things.

"Have fun mate. Don't let the bat get you down." Ron said.

"That bat is Professor Snape Ron, you need to respect all the teachers here." Hermione spat back and rushed to the dungeons.

HGSS HGSS HGSS.

Hermione arrived in front of Professor Snape's classroom once more. She knocked on the door and heard a reply from the other side.

"Enter." She heard. She obeyed and walked in to the classroom.

"Tonight Miss. Granger, you are going to read this book and take as many notes you can. This book explains many different types of poisons, the effects, and all the ingredients it contains." Professor Snape said. Hermione nodded, she took the book, sat down at her desk, pulled out parchment and began reading the material given to her.

When it came time for her detention to end, she was already almost halfway through the one thousand page text book. She had about ten pages of notes that she had written down, and by the time it was over, her hand was surprisingly cramping from all the writing she had down within two hours of reading.

"Anything interesting Miss. Granger?" Professor Snape asked her as he finished grading third year essays.

"Yes sir." She answered him.

"Very well, I want you to continue reading the book and taking notes. I want you to be done with this book by Monday night." Professor Snape said.

"Yes sir, am I allowed to leave now?" She asked.

"Yes, you may…." Professor Snape replied.

"Good night Professor."

"Good night Miss. Granger."

HGSS

When she arrived back at her chambers, she took a quick shower; put on her pajama's and turned on some music. She decided to lay down on her king size bed. Too much was on her mind. She couldn't believe she was apprenticing for Professor Snape, and helping him find a cure for Headmaster Dumbledore. She knew Professor Snape wasn't as mean as he appears to be. He does care for people. Just think of Professor Dumbledore…he wouldn't do this if he didn't care. But she knew that this was going to be difficult, and knew that this was going to take a while. Maybe if she could, maybe…just maybe she could get him to take down his walls when they are alone working together. Maybe, they could be…..dare she say it? friends…

As she thought about it, the more the idea appealed to her. But she also knew that this would also be a difficult task because that man is as stubborn as a horse, to put it lightly. She trusted him because she just felt that she could. No reasons why, but her gut feeling told her that she is able to trust the Potions master. Time went by, and she found herself drifting off to sleep. With her favorite artist singing to her, she dreamed that night of a world with no evil. world where she didn't have to fear for her life every waking moment of the day, and to be married, having kids, and grow old with a man that she would love for all eternity. Dreams, she hoped would turn into reality.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this. Please review! And the songs are "Can't Help Falling in Love" and "Hound Dog" by Elvis Presley! **


	6. March Part 1

Chapter six: March Part 1

It has been two months since she had started working with Professor Snape and living in her own chambers. For the most part, she enjoys working with him. She enjoys talking and debating with him on a particular potion they might be working on, or the cure they are trying to find for the Headmaster. Once she was done, she would eat dinner in her chambers because sometimes she and Professor Snape would accidently skip dinner, or lunch and just have a meal in either his or her chambers. On the first Monday of her apprenticeship, during dinner, the headmaster announced that she was going to be apprenticing under Professor Snape for the next three years. Harry and Ron went completely mad, asking why she would want to spend so much time with the greasy git, and why she would want to be a potions mistress. Hermione answered all of their questions but Ron didn't think that she gave good enough answers; he cursed at her and stormed off. Harry just looked at her.

"_If you want to be a potions mistress Hermione, its fine with me, I'm not the one who can control your life." Harry said. _

"_Thanks Harry that means a lot. At least I know who my real friends are. I know you don't like it, but it's what I want. And I thank you for supporting me and being there for me." Hermione replied. She knew that Ron would calm down, but he just lost all respect from her from what he said. _

When she was in the kitchen baking, there was a knock on the door. She placed her oven mitts down on the counter and answered it.

"Good evening Professor Snape, please, come in." Hermione said. Professor Snape nodded and stepped into her chambers. Hermione offered him a seat and he sat himself down on the green sofa.

"What are you baking Miss. Granger?" Professor Snape asked. Hermione smiled at him.

"I am making Homemade vanilla ice-cream, and Warm Chocolate Melting Cake sir. Once I take the cakes out of the oven, you are welcome to have some." Hermione said while churning the Ice-cream.

"I didn't know you had a knack for cooking." Professor Snape said.

"I love baking, I just don't do well with cooking meals. I guess I just have to find things that are interesting for me to learn…" she laughed.

"It appears so Miss. Granger, and if you don't mind, I wouldn't mind having some." Professor Snape said. He had a weak spot for chocolate. About ten minutes later, the beeper sounded and Hermione grabbed the bowls of cake from the oven and sat them on top of it. She had about six single serving size bowls of Warm Chocolate melting cakes. When she was done making the ice-cream, she placed a small scoop on beside two of them. She grabbed them and walked over to the living room, handing one to Professor Snape.

"Here you go Professor, hope you enjoy. " Hermione said as she took her seat on the couch. With her spoon, she took a little bit of ice-cream and the cake and took her first bite. She completely melted as the warm chocolaty mixed with cold vanilla melted in her mouth. She looked at Professor Snape as he took his first bite as well. She couldn't believe it. There was a smile upon his face as he swallowed the desert.

"I have to say Miss. Granger; your baking skills are superb." Professor Snape said as he took another bite. Hermione smiled at this

"Thank you Professor. Have you found any information about the Headmaster's curse?" Hermione asked him. There was a silence for a moment before Professor Snape answered.

"Yes, Last night after you left I continued more research; I found out that there is a way to cure the Headmasters hand. The curse you already know, is very rare, but what you didn't know is that the curse has basilisk venom which is deadly. Phoenix's tears will help, but only so much, we need something to combine the tears so that the curse can be cured."

"So you're saying that the curse is also a poison?" Hermione asked.

"It's a mixture yes. I'm not sure how he managed to do that but he did. That's as far as I have gotten so far." Professor Snape said.

"Oh wow, that's horrid how can we manage to find a cure if it's a mixture of a curse and a poison?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Miss. Granger, for once in my life I am at a standstill." Professor Snape said. Hermione came up to him sitting next to him on the couch and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine Professor, I am confident enough that we can and we WILL find a cure for the Headmaster." Hermione said while looking at him in the eyes. Professor Snape just stared at her and examined her.

"Thank you Miss. Granger." Professor Snape said.

"Hermione."

"Pardon?" Professor Snape asked in confusion.

"My name is Hermione, if you like, in private of course, if that's okay…." She stuttered. _'What am I doing? _There was a moment of silence before Professor Snape spoke

"Miss. Granger….Hermione….Only in private you can call me Severus." Professor Snape said. He was unsure about doing this, but he thought since they are working for a cure for the Headmaster; she has a right to call him by his first name.

"Thank you Pro-Severus." She said she decided she liked his name. Severus. The name rolled off her tong.

"That wasn't too bad was it H-Hermione?" Severus chuckled a little bit and smiled. This was the first time she ever saw her Potions Master smile.

"We can do it Severus. With our brains there is nothing we can't do." Hermione said.

HGSS HGSS HGSS

For the next two weeks Hermione and Severus continued to work together on the cure. So far, with the information Severus had received he managed to get some ingredients to start, he and Hermione worked on theories and came down to three of them that might work. While working on the cure, Severus taught her how to brew Draught of the living dead, healing potions, worked on wolfsbane for Remus and other different types of potions for her apprentice. Hermione really did enjoy working with him. So far, getting him to call her by her first name has been a big step for her. Maybe friendship won't be too hard to accomplish.

**A/N** Sorry for the wait, had a little writers block, but I hope you still like it. Reviews would be nice!


	7. March Part 2

Chapter Seven: March Part 2

Hermione and Severus worked tirelessly to find a cure for Albus. Hermione found something that might be able to work. Severus thought so too, so they were in the lab brewing her theories.

"Adding Monkswood would be appropriate, and slicing the slugs and sprinkle the oak leaves to start. Then let the cauldron heat for three hours let it simmer till the color turns emerald green. Stir seven times clockwise and had a mixture of unicorn tail and let it simmer again for another four hours. Stir three times anti-clockwise and that should be good." Hermione said. Severus raised an eye brow.

"You really think this could work?" Severus said

"We don't know until we try Severus." Hermione replied, as she gathered the ingredients for the potion.

"Very well, let's get started shall we?" Severus said as the two of them started on the potion.

As they worked, Hermione kept glancing over at Severus. '_His hands are so delicate, he really cares for the Headmaster, and his voice brings chills down my spine. Merlin, his eyes are so dark and mysterious. His lips are so kissable…..what? Hermione get a grip would you! He's your Professor! All you can ever hope for is friendship at least….._

"Hermione? Are you there? Hello?" Severus said as he realized that Hermione was staring at him. She snapped back to reality.

"Sorry Severus, just thinking. What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's time to heat the cauldron." Severus said. Hermione nodded and she turned on the cauldron for it to heat.

"Now, we wait. Anything you want to do Severus?" Hermione said as he set the timer for the potion.

"I do have papers to grade." Severus said.

"Oh come on Severus, it's a Saturday, let's do something fun for three hours!" She laughed.

"Like what Hermione?" He asked.

"Let's bake something!" Hermione said excitingly. Severus smiled and shook his head a little.

"You and your baking, what am I going to do with you?" Severus said. Hermione started to walk to the door to her chambers.

"You can help me if you like!" Hermione said as she walked out. Severus followed her into her chambers. He never thought that in two months' time that he would be working with Hermione, have her has his apprentice for three years, or even baking with her. But he would have to admit that he enjoys spending time with her. She would give him an intelligent conversation and actually know what's going on. Maybe just maybe he could let himself be friends with her.

"What do you plan on making Hermione?" He asked her as he walked through the living room into the kitchen.

"I don't know…oh! Let's bake a piano cake!" Hermione said as she started to pull the ingredients out for the cake.

"Piano cake? Hermione, how on earth are we going to manage that?" Severus asked in slight confusion.

"Don't worry, Severus, can you get the eggs please? I've got the bowl, the cake batter, and vegetable oil." Hermione asked. Severus nodded as he walked to the refrigerator. She turned on the oven to 450 degrees F.

"What do we do now?" He asked. Hermione smiled at him as she showed him two pans, one was a long silver pan a little wider than the first, then another one more squarish then the first one.

"After mixing the eggs, water, and the cake batter, until it turns a nice yellow color, we pour the mix into the two pans and let it bake for thirty minutes. Then, we will make the icing.

"We make the icing?" Severus asked.

"Yeah! Of course! I don't really like store bought icing. We got the food coloring and everything!" Hermione said. She handing him a bowl with the ingredients

"Mix it until the color turns black! I'm doing the white color!" She said as they were stirring, Severus completed his as he accidently flung the spoon and some of the frosting flew on Hermione's face.

"Sorry." Severus couldn't help but laugh, but as he did so, Hermione had an evil smirk on her face. She decided to do the same to him, flinging icing on his teachers' robes. He smiled and continued. All of a sudden, they were in a frosting fight. Frosting was everywhere, on the floors, walls, counter, she didn't realize she had all that frosting until she slipped on some and fell face forward; Severus was in front of her so she fell on him as he fell backwards. Once he fell, Hermione was laying on top of him. Both were laughing so hard that tears were coming from both of them. Severus stared into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

'_She is beautiful' _Severus thought to himself. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the door opened, only to find Headmaster Dumbledore on her chambers.

"Ah-hem…" Headmaster Dumbledore coughed. As soon as Hermione and Severus realized who it was, they immediately jumped up off of the floor and brushed off their clothes.

"What in the name of Merlin are you two doing?" Dumbledore asked smiling a little.

"Well-well…." Hermione stuttered

"We had time after brewing the first half of the potion we are working on, so Miss. Granger decided to bake something, she asked for help and I accidently flung some frosting on her face and well…." Severus explained with a little blush.

"I see, how much longer till the potion is finished?" Dumbledore asked.

"The cauldron is heating up for about three hours until it simmers, and it's only been about forty five minutes, so about two hours and fifteen minutes until we complete the first stage and move onto the third." Severus explained.

"I see, so you're trying to find ways to pass the time." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir, you see, I enjoy baking and I had an idea, so I asked Professor Snape if he would like to accompany me with the baking. And well…we got a little carried away." Hermione said blushing.

"It's fine my dear girl. There's no harm done. Severus needs to have a little fun as it is. I just wanted to see how things are going." Dumbledore said.

"Miss. Granger, what kind of cake are you baking?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Well, we're baking a piano cake. No…not an actual size piano, but a miniature one, vanilla cake with white and black frosting." She answered him.

"Well, I hope when it's done I'll be able to have a piece." He said.

"Of course Headmaster." Hermione said.

"Well, I'll be off, I'll see you at dinner tonight right?" Dumbledore asked before leaving Hermione's chambers.

"Yes sir." Hermione answered him and Dumbledore went on his way. There was a moment of silence before Hermione spoke again.

"So, Severus, we still have plenty of icing left. Let's finish the cake!" Hermione suggested.

"Sure, but first, let's clean up, we don't want another slip up do we now?" Severus smirked at her. He had to admit though; he did like the feel of her on top of him. Not that he would tell her of course.

"Yeah, true." Hermione agreed as she and Severus cleaned up a little bit before returning to baking the cake.

Once the cake was done, she placed the smaller cake on top of the big one. Let the cakes cool for a few minutes and she and Severus started to ice it. The 'piano' was black, and the keys were white (of course) and the edges where white as well.

"This is amazing Severus! So far the best cake I've made!" Hermione said in excitement.

"The cake is beautiful." Severus said.

"Let's take a picture of it before its eaten!" She said as she went over to a drawer and pulled out a camera.

"Hold it up Severus please? So we can get a better view of it." Hermione said.

"I'm not too fond of having my picture taken." Severus said.

"Please? It'll only be one picture! I swear I won't show it to anybody!" Hermione said. Severus sighed.

"Fine, just hurry up and take it already." Severus said holding up the cake.

"Say piano cake!" Hermione said holding up the camera to take the picture. Severus grumbled the word as he saw the flash.

"Thank Merlin that's over." Severus said.

"Now, since you were a good boy you get to cut the cake and have the first piece." She joked. Severus rolled the eyes as he grabbed the knife, forks and plates, cutting a piece for himself and for Hermione.

"Here you go Hermione." Severus said as she was sitting on the couch in the living room. Severus handed a piece of cake to her and he sat down next to Hermione and started eating it.

"This is really good." Hermione said as she savored the first bite.

"Indeed it is Hermione. We make a good team." Severus said taking a bite out of his cake.

"Indeed we do Severus, in potions, and in baking. There pretty much the same, except that the later isn't as deadly." She laughed.

"That is so true Hermione." Severus said. When they were done eating their cake, they finished up cleaning the kitchen and then walked back into the lab.

"We still have a hour and a half before the start of the second half." Hermione said as she checked the clock on the wall.

"Hmmm….let's put on some music to pass the time!" Hermione said as she walked back to her chambers. She grabbed a cd and slid it in in the stereo she had. The music started playing, but this isn't the artist Severus heard the last time.

"Who's this Hermione?"

"It's Frank Sinatra…listen to the lyrics…" She said. The music started playing and she got up to dance. Severus just stared at her as the music played

_**Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight.  
**_

"Dance with me Severus?" Hermione pleaded as she twirled around.

"I'd rather not." Severus said crossing his arms.

"Please Sev?" She begged as she came up to him grabbing his hand and started to dance. He moved a little bit just to please her.

_**Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.**_

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.  


"If you tell anybody about this…I might just have to hex you." He said as he began to move a little more with her. Twirling her around and dipping her. Hermione laughed.

"I'll never tell Severus." She said smiling. _**  
Lovely, never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight.**_

Mm, mm, mm, mm,  
Just the way you look to-night.  


After dancing a couple of Frank Sinatra songs they took a short break. Until it was time to check on the potion.

"Well, it's time for the second stage." Severus said. Hermione worked on the second stage and now had four hours to wait until the final stage.

A/N Hope you like it! I think this is the longest chapter as of yet! If you review I'd do more…so far haven't had much reviews for those who do Thank you! And the song is called "The Way You Look Tonight" By Frank Sinatra.


	8. March Part 3 Revelation

Chapter 8: March Part 3 (The Revelation)

When they were back in the lab for the second stage, Severus couldn't stop staring at her. '_She is so beautiful, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, and long messy locks of hair. When we danced, it was as if we were the only two people in the world….What am I thinking? She's a student for crying out loud! You mustn't think of her in that way….But she has the perfect figure…her cloths snug in just the right places….SEVERUS! NO! you're 20 years her senior! And she can't think the same way about you, the only possibility is friendship…NOTHING more! No matter how much you want it. But…What if I have feelings for her? No! You're only going to get hurt.' _The conversation lasted for a good five minutes before Hermione tried to get his attention.

"Severus! Severus hello?! Are you there?" She said snapping her fingers. Finally, Severus snapped out of it.

"Sorry Hermione, was only thinking." Severus said. When Hermione nodded, she stirred seven times clockwise after the potion turned green.

"Hermione, I'll be back, I need to use the loo." Severus said after he was done gathering the unicorn tails.

"Alright Sev, I'll just finish the second step." Severus smiled at her and left the room. Hermione was left alone for about ten minutes. She added the unicorn hair, but once she did she turned around, she didn't realized that the potion started to bubble and all of a sudden the cauldron exploded and she was thrown up against the wall hitting her head hard and was knocked unconscious lying on the cold hard stoned floor.

Severus came back to the lab and was devastated beyond belief at what he saw. Not only did the cauldron explode and green liquid was splurged everywhere, Hermione was on the other side of the room not moving. Severus ran over to her and checked her pulse. He let out some sort of relief when he found a little pulse.

"Hermione! WAKE UP!" He begged trying to get her to wake up. There was no response.

"Please Hermione! Please wake up!" Severus cried. He wasn't getting an answer so he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the hospital wing.

HG/SS HG/SS

Severus barged into the hospital wing carrying Hermione in his arms.

"POPPY!" He yelled across the room. Poppy came as quickly as she could.

"Oh my goodness! What on earth happened?!" Poppy asked Severus.

"Cauldron explosion. She won't wake up!" Severus said with an abundance of concern.

"Lay her down on the bed and I'll work on her." Poppy commanded. Severus did as he was told. He gently laid her down on one of the hospital beds and stroked her hand.

"It's going to be okay Hermione, you're going to be fine." Severus whispered to her.

Poppy had done some scans, and healed the bump on her head, but she was still unconscious.

"Poppy, what's going on?! Why isn't she waking up?" Severus asked worried to death.

"I don't Severus, I've done all I could do for her. It's really up to her to wake up now." Poppy looked at him with sadness.

"Thanks Poppy." Was all that Severus said, with that Poppy left Severus alone with her. He stared at her long and hard.

"Please Hermione, wake up. We were doing so well, what went wrong? I was in the loo for ten minutes or so, and now you're like this. You have become very dear to me in these last few months. I care about you a great deal, please wake up Hermione…I-I need you." Severus said as he kissed her hand while he held it. He felt the erg to sing, Merlin knows why, but he did.

"Wise men say,

Only fools only fools rush in….

But I-I can't help….

Falling in love with you….

Shall I stay, would it be, would it be a sin…

If I…I can't help…falling in love with you…..

Like a river flows, surely to the sea,

Darling as we know,

Some thing's, aren't meant to be…..

Take my hand,

Take my whole life too….

But I can't help,

Falling in love….with….you…" Severus sang as he let a tear fall down his check. He couldn't believe that he was letting himself fall in love with his student. This was nothing like this when he was friends with Lily, he knew know that the love he had for Lily was nothing compared to what he felt for Hermione.

"Hermione, if you can hear me, I-I'm falling in love with you. I don't know how, but I know why...you are smart, kind, a loving personality, and you are very beautiful. Please…Hermione, come back to me." Severus said kissing each of her knuckles.

Suddenly, while he was doing that, Hermione's eye's flickered open.

"Do you mean it Sev? Do you love me?" Hermione whispered. Severus went wide eyed as he looked up at Hermione, he smiled broadly as again, he let a tear of joy come down his face. Hermione smiled at him as she lifted her hand up and whipped the tear from his cheek. She caressed his cheek and he leaned into her touch. Severus kissed her palm and smiled.

"Yes…Mia, I love you." All of a sudden he became tense because he was afraid of being rejected. He couldn't deal with being rejected, he would be heartbroken.

"What's wrong Sev?" She asked worriedly.

"Do-Do you love me?" Severus whispered. Hermione smiled at him. In reply, she went up and kissed him softly on his lips. He immediately responded back and kissed her with passion, though it was gentle, there was so much love in the kiss. When they broke apart, Hermione smiled broadly at him.

"Does that answer your question Severus? Yes, I love you. I'll admit that I had a crush on you since fourth year, but it grew into love since we began working together these past two months." Hermione said. Severus smiled at her and kissed her softly once more.

"I am very glad that you do Mia. I've grown to love you and I didn't realize it until you were in this bed, when I found you unconscious in the lab. I thought the worst, I need to ask…How are you feeling?" Severus asked her.

"I have a little head ache, but I'll be fine. I guess something went wrong when I added the Unicorn tails into the cauldron." Hermione said.

"OH THANK MERLIN you're awaken Miss. Granger! How are you feeling?" Poppy came in to check on her.

"Just a head ache Madame Pompfry. Other than that, I am fine. Can I go now?" Hermione asked Poppy.

"Not just yet, Miss. Granger, I will give you a head ache relief potion and give you a quick check up before I can release you, you did take a nasty bump on the head mind you." Poppy said as she went towards her medical cabinet. She reached for a purple vile and went back to Hermione. Handed her the potion and she drank it. A couple of minutes later she felt loads better.

"Oh, I don't want you brewing for at least a week, if something happened like that again, you could suffer some serious brain damage, hitting your head like that. Is that understood?" Poppy said.

"Yes Ma'am." Hermione said. She had no objections to that request. A week doesn't hurt that much.

"Alright, Severus…I want you to escort Miss. Granger back to her chambers." Poppy said. Severus smirked at her.

"Yes Ma'am." Severus repeated after Hermione. When she was released, Severus was walking with her back to her chambers.

"I think she is right, we need to take a break from brewing the potion. At least a week that way there won't be a chance of any brain damage in case something like that happens again." Severus said.

"I'm not complaining Sev. I'm hoping that with this week being just relaxing somewhat, that we can spend more time together and not just working on potions or something." Hermione said. Severus smiled and replied:

"That would be great love…come here." He said as he stretched out his arms. Hermione went to him willingly and hugged him. He pulled her in tight as if protecting her from something.

"When we do start working on the potion again, if I have to walk out of the room, I want you to come with me, or put the stasis charm on it and walk out of the room with me. Okay? I don't want anything else to happen to you. You're too important to me." Severus said as he nuzzled her hair and smelling her strawberry fragrance.

"Alright Sev, I'll do that." Hermione said.

"Come; let's go sit on the couch and read or something." Severus said.

"How about listening to music?" She asked.

"Of course, anything for you my love." Severus said as he guided her to her living room couch. With her wand, Hermione flicked her stereo on to some Elvis Presley.

"You and your Elvis…Is there anything else you enjoy listening too?" Severus asked as he sat down on the couch with her.

"Of course, you know Elvis, and Frank Sinatra, I also love Billy Joel. Those are my top three favorite singers, in that order." Hermione laughed.

"How about some Billy Joel… I haven't heard of him." Severus said as he pulled Hermione close to his chest, Hermione laid her head down upon his chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Alright…anything for you." She said as she switched it to Billy Joel.

_**When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love**_

When the evening shadows and stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love  


Severus held Hermione close to him as he listened to the song. He watched her as she fell asleep upon his chest. He couldn't believe that this is happening. He had found love and he knew he wasn't going to take if for granted. He loves Hermione with all his heart, though he knew they had only been working together for two months, those two months made him realize something that he never thought he'd find; and that was love.

_**I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong**_

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

There's times I'm raging on a rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
And winds of change and blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
There's nothing that I would not do  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love

There is nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love 

_**A/N Sorry it took so long for this update. But I hope this is worth the wait! This chapter kind of wrote itself, but I had something else in mind but I guess when I had my hands on the keyboard it just started typing. Lol. Well, please let me know what you think! Good Bad? The songs that were in this chapter are: "Can't Help Falling in Love" By Elvis and "To Make You Feel My Love." By: Billy Joel. Neither songs or the characters are mine! (Though I wish Severus was mine! 3 **_


	9. March part 4

Chapter Nine: March Part 4

It was three days after the incident and Hermione again, sitting on the couch of her chambers. Severus was teaching a class and since she couldn't brew till next week, Severus told her to stay in her chambers, for the period. She was bored out of her mind as she was in the middle of baking German Chocolate Cake while listening to Billy Joel. The timer hasn't gone off yet so she decided just to relax some more before finishing the cake. The piano cake that she and Severus made was gone in two in half days. Once she gave a piece to Headmaster Dumbledore, he kept coming down for more. Over all, she and Severus each had two pieces all together.

'_Finally.'_ She thought as the timer went off. She rushed towards the kitchen and pulled out the cake. After letting it cool for a few minutes, then she iced the cake. When she was done cleaning up the kitchen, she finally decided to actually go for a walk. She couldn't stand being in her chambers anymore. She knows she is supposed to stay in the chambers, but she is getting cabin fever. '_A little sunshine won't hurt. Besides, I'm off so why not?" _Hermione thought to herself. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her wand and headed out the door.

When she arrived at the lake, she smelt the fresh air_. "It was so clean"_ she thought as she sat behind the tree facing the lake. She didn't realize after her walk from the dungeons to the lake made her incredibly tired. She relaxed and feel asleep against the tree.

About five hours later, she was awakened by a hand shaking her shoulder. She opened up her eyes and saw someone. Her vision was a little fuzzy, but after a few moments, her vision came back, only to see a worried Severus Snape staring back at her.

"Mia, are you alright?" Severus asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Guess I was tired." She answered back to him.

"What did I tell you about leaving your chambers? You had me worried sick. I searched everywhere for four hours!" Severus said as he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Severus; I got bored, a little restless so I decided it wouldn't hurt to go for a little walk. " Hermione said.

"Well, that little walk of yours made you pass out. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Severus asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine Severus. No need to worry." Hermione said. Severus helped her up and she clung to him for support.

"Yes, when you're with me, I always worry. Now, come my love, let's get you back to your chambers." Severus said as he gently led her back to the castle.

Once they were back, Severus led Hermione to her bed. Gently laying her down he grabbed a chair and sat in front of her.

"When are we going to start working on the potion again Sev?" Hermione asked in a low tone.

"Once you are better Mia, I want you to be 100 percent better before we start doing anything. Okay?" He asked. Hermione smiled at him and let out a deep breath.

"Oh, alright."

"Are you hungry?" Severus asked.

"No, not really, would you mind turning on some Frank Sinatra? I like to listen to him while I sleep. Calms me, you know?" Hermione asked as she yawned. Severus nodded, stood up and went over to her stereo. He pressed the play button and Frank Sinatra started to play.

"Lay with me?" Hermione asked. Severus smiled down at her.

"Of course." Severus answered and crawled up next to her. When he climbed in he wrapped his arm protectively around her mid -section and drew her closer to his body.

"I love you Sev." She said before she once again dozed off to sleep.

"I love you too Mia…so much. Sweet dreams." He said and after she fell asleep, he followed her in the land of dreams.

**A/N Sorry it took so long. Been busy, next chapter will be longer. Just couldn't really put much into March anymore. Lol. Reviews are lovely.**


	10. May Part 1

Chapter ten: May Part One Finally?

Two months after Hermione's accident and five months working on the potion, they knew they were coming close it was only a matter of time before they did. Severus and Hermione's relationship flew to new heights, both of them couldn't be happier.

On Saturday May 7, Hermione and Severus were once more in their lab working on the potion they've been working on for months. After the final steps of the potion, Hermione and Severus waited patiently while it simmered down.

"This could be it Sev." Hermione said excitedly.

"I know love; this could be our chance to save Albus." Severus said.

As it cooled down and the potion finally completed, Severus bottled the potion up and stared at Hermione, setting the bottled potion down on the table he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her into his embrace.

"No matter what happens, know that I love you." He whispered in her ear. Hermione clung to him tightly and brought his lips to hers.

"I love to you. Come now, let's see if this works." Hermione said grabbing his hand, and with Severus' other hand grabbed the bottled potion and let Hermione lead him out, until they opened up the door from Severus' chambers. They let go of each other's hand and walked beside each other as they went towards the headmaster's office.

HG SS HG SS

Once they were there, Severus said the password and went inside Albus' office where he found the headmaster sitting at his desk.

"Hello Severus, what a pleasure surprise, care for a tootsie roll?" Albus asked as he took one from the bowl he had on his desk.

"No thank you Albus, Miss. Granger and I believe we found a cure for you." Severus stated. Albus' eye's did indeed light up at this.

"Really? Well, where is it?" Albus asked.

"Right here in my hand Albus." He said as he handed the vile to Albus. He looked at the green substance inside, examining it.

"Are you sure this will cure me?" Albus asked.

"Positive, if by some chance it does not, there will be no side effects from the potion. It will either cure you, or show no signs of being in your system at all." Severus stated.

"Well, here goes nothing." Albus said as he took the cork of the vile and sniffed the substance. Severus grasped Hermione's hand in anticipation. As Albus drank the potion, all waited and watched the hand that had been cursed to see if anything happens.

"Well, do you feel any different?" Severus asked him. Then, all of a sudden, the curse that laid upon Albus dissolved and everyone was in awe.

"I…I can't believe it. You two actually did it. I feel grand." Albus said with much rejoice in his voice. Hermione was so thrilled that she jumped into Severus' arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. For a second he stiffened, but then kissed back with as much passion as he could muster. After a few minutes of kissing, Albus decided to interrupt them.

"Ahem…" Then, Severus and Hermione jumped apart.

"S-sorry Professor….." Hermione was a little embarrassed at snogging in front of the headmaster.

"It is fine Miss. Granger, what is the relationship between you and Professor Snape?" Albus asked.

Hermione looked at him and then at Severus. Severus nodded to give her encouragement.

"I-I love him sir, please….please don't fire him." Hermione pleaded with Albus.

"Severus, how do you feel about this?" Albus asked him.

"I love her Albus, if it means for her not to get expelled, I will resign." Severus said quickly.

"No need you two, you saved my life. and, as long as you are discreet about your relationship until she graduated, I see no harm with your status. Now, do you want to give this to St. Mungo's?" Albus said. Hermione and Severus stared in shocked, but with smiles upon their faces.

"No, not right now, as far as we know, the curse that was placed on you is very rare and only two cases were ever reported in history, which, by the way was before even your life span, if someone is in need of it, we will give it to them, but for now, Hermione and I decided that we do not want publicity or any recognition for our work until otherwise needed." Severus said.

"Very well then, I owe my life to the two of you. Thank you so much, and if there is anything you need, just let me know." Albus said.

"No need Albus, you have already given us what we wanted: Your blessing for our continued relationship." Severus said. Albus smiled at this.

"Alright, but still let me know. Now, it is time for dinner, we shall be having a grand feast in secret honor of you." Albus chuckled a little bit.

"Very well, come Hermione, let's dine." Severus said, and with that the three of them headed down to the Great hall for dinner.

_**A/N Sorry for the long wait. Been busy with college stuff. I hope you like it, and please tell me what you think about this story! **_


	11. May part 2

Warning: adult content. If you do not wish to read, move down till you see the line.

Chapter eleven: May Part 2

After dinner, Severus and Hermione went back down to Severus' chambers. Severus immediately grabbed Hermione and spun her around and kissed her passionately on her lips. With as much eager as him, maybe more, she replied to his kisses. She started unbuttoning his frock coat while he led her to his bed room. He too was discarding cloths from Hermione and throwing them down on the floor. Severus pushed her back onto the bed while his lips were still on hers and removed her top to show her white laced bra. Hermione managed to take off his white t-shirt as well. She was amazed at how well built Severus was. He was indeed strong, and in her mind, the sexiest body she had ever seen. This is going to be the first time she had ever done anything with a man. Finally removing the final piece of garments off of each other's cloths they both stared at each other with much love in their eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this Mia? Once I take you, you are mine." Severus said as he spread her legs apart. Hermione smiled at him.

"I love you Sev. I want to be yours forever." Hermione replied kissing him passionately. With this, he slowly pushed into her. Hermione whimpered a little bit and caused Severus to worry.

"Are you okay love? I'm trying to make this enjoyable for the both of us." Severus asked looking into her eyes.

"Of course, I knew it would hurt at first. Please Sev, I need more." Hermione begged. Severus smiled at this and began to move a little bit faster. Within moments, both their bodies are moving together and both are reaching their climax.

"Sev….Severus….I- Oh Gods above…faster Sev faster…I'm Cumming." Hermione panted. With her motivation, Severus moved faster, pumping his length as hard as he could.

"OH MIA! I- I'M ALMOST THERE! OHHHHH…." Severus said.

"Oh…fuck.….." Hermione screamed and then finally their climaxed reached. As they reached eternal bliss within minutes they began to slow down and finally, pulled out of her and collapsed on the other side of her.

"Sev…that was amazing." Hermione said as she kissed him tenderly. Severus smiled at this.

"I'm glad you liked it love. This was well deserved. I love you." Severus said kissing her temple.

"I love you too, and yes, this was, think of it as a celebration." Hermione said.

"Of course….now, you are mine Mia, don't you forget it." Severus said possessively wrapping his arm around Hermione and pulling her close.

"Always and forever Sev, I'll always be yours." Hermione said as she snuggled closer to him and they fell fast asleep.

HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG

The next morning, Hermione awoke with strong arms around her. She thanked Merlin that it was a Saturday. She did not move for she did not want Severus to wake up because of her. She stared at him and she knew that he was the one for her. Hermione smiled to herself as she watched him sleep. 'Gods he's beautiful.' She thought to herself.

A few minutes later she felt him stir. She heard him mumble something but couldn't make out what it was.

"No…Mia…don't….don't leave me….please…." Severus mumbled. Hermione knew that he was having a nightmare.

"Sev….love, wake up." She said shaking him a bit. Then, finally after several attempts, his eyes flew open wide.

"Oh thank Merlin." He said as he pulled her as close to his body as possible.

"You thought I was going to leave you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, in my dream, you left me for the younger Weasley, you said you didn't love me and left me broken hearted." Severus said honestly. Hermione was shocked. She wasn't interested in Ron and never will. To reassure him, she leaned over and kissed his lips tenderly.

"I will NEVER leave you Severus. You are the love of my life, I can't imagine what I'd do without you. Know that I will never ever ever leave you." Hermione said determinedly. Severus smiled at her.

"Promise?" Severus begged.

"I promise Severus, forever and always." Hermione replied.

"Forever and Always." Severus mimicked and kissed her lips.

After a few more moments of snogging, Hermione and Severus finally broke apart.

"It's Hogsmead today, I wish you could come with me." Hermione said to him.

"Same here, but it's time for you to visit with your friends." Severus said. Hermione sighed, she knew it was true, she's been avoiding them for a couple of months because of the potion, she wanted to focus on it without any distractions.

"Yeah, I know, I've been neglecting them." Hermione said.

"As long as you don't get too cozy with Weasley." Severus started to say but was cut off.

"Nonsense Severus! Ron is like a brother to me, you're the one I want!" Hermione said. Severus smirked at her.

"Alright, I'm not too worried with Potter, he's dating the Miss. Weasley." Severus said. Hermione chuckled a bit and both got up from the bed and got ready for the day.

When they were ready, they gave each other a quick hug and kiss before going their separate ways. Hermione finally met up with Harry and Ron who were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast.

"Hey, what's up?" Hermione asked the two as she took her seat across from the both of them.

"Eating…can't wait to go to hogsmead." Ron said with his mouth full of food.

"Yeah, anyways, where have you been these last few months? It's been like you've been distracted." Harry asked as he put down his half eaten toast.

"I've been working with Professor Snape, we were working on a really difficult potion that he has been researching, and we just got it completed. I'm sorry for neglecting you two, but this potion was very important." Hermione said. Ron grunted as he continued stuffing his face and Harry just stared at her.

"It's fine Hermione, but do you have to spend any more time with him? It's been like six months working with him." Harry asked.

"Yes, we've been working well together creating potions, and researching, he's not a bad guy after you get to know him." Hermione defended him. Ron almost chocked on his food.

"Nice guy? Really Mione? He's a death eater! You shouldn't be hanging around him." Ron blurted out. This time, her anger flared.

"You don't know what he does Ronald Weasley! And before you go claiming things; why not get the facts straight first! You don't know what goes on in his life!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Sorry…geez. No need to get so worked up, anyways, it's time to go, everyone ready?" Ron asked Hermione and Harry.

"It's fine Ronald, just please, don't say things that you don't know nothing about, and yes, I am ready to go." Hermione said.

"I am too. Come on! Harry said as the trio hopped off the table and went with the rest of the group to go into town.

HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats at the Three Broom Sticks and ordered butterbeer.

"So, how are things with you? O.W.L.S are coming up are you studying for those?" Hermione asked as she took a sip of her drink. Ron cringed at that and almost spit out his swallow of drink.  
"Really Hermione? I know they are coming up…no need to remind me." Ron said.

"I am, I don't want to be held back." Harry said, quit pleased with himself.

"Good for you Harry, that should be your motivation, the both of you, Ron, do you really want to watch us next year graduate while you get held back?" Hermione asked him. Ron glared at her.

"I'm not going to get held back, I'll pass with flying colors." Ron replied.

"Oh really? And if you don't, what are you going to say about that?" Hermione asked.

"Then, you can rub it in my face then. Be like 'I told you so' attitude." Ron answered. Harry snorted at this.

"Harry, it's not funny. He'll be a laughing stock." Hermione said.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Harry said.

"I will not fail Mione…" Ron tried to reassure her.

"Well, if you need any help studying, I'd be glad to do so." Hermione said.

"I'll be fine…don't worry." Ron said.

"I will…." Hermione replied and Harry just burst out laughing and then the other two joined in.

_**A/N Hope you liked it, please let me know what you think, the trio might have a confrontation with Draco in the next chapter, who knows? Please review! **_


	12. May Part 3

Chapter 12: May Part 3

Hermione had to get away from the boys, though she loved them dearly, she couldn't stand them talking bad about Severus. She knew better then to go back to the Lake because if Severus caught her, he wouldn't be happy. So she decided to head down to the library. When she got there, she said her hello's to the librarian and headed to her favorite corner in the library. It was quite, and no one interrupted her. She grabbed a book called _The Notebook_ by Nicholas Sparks. While she was reading, she hadn't realized that she was in there for two hour. Finally, there was a shadow before her. When she looked up she saw the love of her life.

"Se-Professor Snape? Wh-What brings you here?" she asked him putting down the book she had been reading.

"I came looking for you, Ms. Granger, come with me, I need to speak with you." Professor Snape said with a scowl on his face. Hermione was a little worried. He seemed mad for some reason, but it could only be a façade. She gotten up and walked behind him and followed him to the dungeons. When they reached his classroom he went to his desk and sat in his chair.

"Severus-" Hermione tried but Severus interrupted her.

"My name is Professor Snape to you. Ms. Granger, I believe there is something you aren't telling me." Professor Snape said. He has been hearing things that he did not like hearing. But he needs to hear it from her.

"What? What are you saying?" Hermione seemed confused. Severus slammed his fist on his desk scaring Hermione a little bit.

"Don't play dumb with me Ms. Granger! I know you are cheating on me with that Weasley!" Severus shouted, thanking Merlin he put silencing charms on his office.

"What are you talking about? I would NEVER cheat on you Professor! How –I don't understand, two weeks ago we were perfectly fine! I promised you I would never EVER cheat on you, you are the man I love!" Hermione said, with tears forming in her eyes.

"BULL SHIT! I SAW YOU WITH HIM! I SEE THE WAY YOU FUCKING LOOK AT HIM. I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD THIS RELATIONSHIP, I WAS GOING TO GET HURT! I ALWAYS GET HURT! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! YOU PROVED ME FUCKING WRONG!" He shouted, anger raging

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT THE CASE! HE'S ONLY MY FRIEND! WE WERE TALKING ABOUT NEWTS!"

"I seriously doubt that, I saw you Hermione, in the three broomsticks." Severus said.

"Severus, please! Don't do this to me! I love you! You have to believe that!" Hermione cried. Severus just went ballistic stood up and went towards Hermione, raised he hand and slapped her across her face. As soon as he did that he regretted it. He couldn't believe that he did that.

"Hermione….I-I'm sorry….I don't know" Severus stuttered.

"Never…in my wildest dreams have I thought you-" Hermione said with a hand over her bruised cheek and ran out with tears streaming down her face. After she left, Severus fell on his knees with his face in his hands.

"What have I done?" and he cried.

HGSS HGSS HGSS HGSS

Hermione ran towards the astronomy tower as fast as she could. She couldn't believe that Severus had hit her. After all her promises she made to him he still believed she would cheat on him. As she reached the astronomy tower she walked up to the window and looked down towards the ground.

"You know what? Forget him! If he can't trust me then I don't know how to ever get him to trust me. I'll move on, and until he shows me otherwise, he can forget ever having a future of any kind with me." She sat on the edge and cried as hard as she could until she could not cry no more.

A/N this popped in my mind. I had to have a little drama, but you never know, my Severus can come up with something! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Happy New Year!


	13. May Part 4

Chapter 13: May part 4

Hermione didn't know how long she was up there until someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a concerned Harry looking straight at her.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You missed dinner." Harry said as he sat next to her.

"I-I'm fine Harry-" Hermione tried to convince but Harry cut her off.

"No, you're not! You've been up here all day. Please Hermione, I love you like sister, you know you can tell me anything." Harry said.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Hermione asked.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. Yes, I promise." Harry said.

"Alright, well, I've been seeing this guy for about four months now, we were great together, then this morning he practically broke it off because he thought I was cheating on him with Ron." She didn't want to tell him that it was Severus or that he had hit her.

"That's bonkers' Mia! I know you would never cheat on anyone." Harry said. Hermione chuckled at that.

"I know that, but he doesn't. I promised him over and over that I would never leave him. I love him unconditionally. I still do, but he has to learn that he can't be overly jealous just because I have two guy friends who mean the world to me. He has to learn how to trust." Hermione said.

"Yes, I know some guys are jealous, believe me, I can be that way with Ginny. But I do agree with you that he needs to learn how to trust you. How old is he? I'm just curious." Harry asked.

"Well, I can't tell you much but he is a little older than me, very intellectual, very brave…" Hermione said. It was somewhat true, but she couldn't give it away just yet.

"I understand Mia, you want to keep your relationship secret, and until the time is right I presume." Harry said.

"Yeah, you can say that. Thank you for being understanding, please don't tell Ron about any of this I love him dearly, it's just that, he'll probably won't leave me alone until I tell him who he is, you know?

"Yeah, I know, hey, since you missed dinner, wanna go by the kitchens and grab something to eat?" Harry suggested as he hopped up and reached for her hand. Hermione smiled at this.

"Sure. I am a little hungry." Hermione said as she grabbed his hand and he helped her up.

When they reached the kitchens, they sat at the island and a house elf appeared.

"What would Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger like to eat?" The house elf asked.

" Hmm… how about two cheeseburgers and French fries. You wouldn't happen to have coke on you would you?" Harry asked. The house elf smiled.

"Coming right up Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger." The elf said and hurriedly went to fetch their food.

"I don't remember the last time I was out this late Harry, it's almost curfew, we don't want to get into trouble." Hermione said.

"Come now Mia, what's life without a little bit of excitement huh? This hasn't been one of the most dangerous things we've done in the past 6 years." Harry said. Hermione chuckled.

"Well, I guess you're right, we did almost get killed by a troll, got turned into a cat, flew into the whomping willow, and survived the TriWizard tournament so on and so on." Hermione said. Then, their food arrived as did their drinks.

"Here you go!" The house elf said.

"Thank you." Hermione and Harry said in unison. And the house elf vanished.

"So, you don't know how you are going to approach the guys' jealousy?" Harry asked as he took a bite out of his burger.

"No idea, I'm hoping I'll just avoid him until he apologies. I love him dearly, but I am pissed at him at the moment." Hermione stated. That, clearly was an understatement at the moment, she was absolutely furious, hurt, sad, all the emotions in her were killing her. Just as she was finishing up her cheeseburger, they heard someone coming in.

"And what do we have here? Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger out for a late night stroll to the kitchens?" Professor Snape was behind them with a stare that could kill. Hermione turned around and looked up at him, as did Harry.

"Sorry Professor Snape, Hermione wasn't –er- feeling well and she missed dinner, when I found her I took her so she could eat." Harry explained. Severus wasn't buying it.

"fifteen points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger for going out after hours, detention Mr. Potter with Filch, and Ms. Granger with me tomorrow night after dinner." Professor Snape said.

"Why do you always ruin everything!" Hermione said as she placed her cola down and stormed off. Both men stared behind her as she walked out of the kitchens and back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, for Ms. Granger's display, that would be five points more from Gryffindor, you better follow along before I dock more points off." Professor Snape said. Harry eyed him then went after Hermione.

HG/SS HG/SS HG/SS

When Severus went back to his chambers after his rounds he laid in his king size bed. He really missed Hermione, even though it was a short time apart, he couldn't bear to be away from her. He knew that somehow, someway he was going to get her back. Because Merlin knows he can't deal with being without her for the rest of his life. He had to come up with something. Tomorrow should be fun. Not.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this one. Hoping if I get some reviews I'll update more! Happy New year!


	14. May Part 5

Chapter 14: May Part 5

Hermione tossed and turned all night, she couldn't get Severus out of her head. She knew that she had detention the next night with him but she didn't know if she could hand it. She dreamt of him and their future, she dreamt of having kids, a small house on the water, having him by her side. She knew deep in her heart that she would love him forever, but something has to change. Something with in Severus has to change. She decided she will not accept abuse in their relationship and if IF he still wants one then he will have to do something. When she awoke the next morning she drugged herself out of bed, showered, changed and met Harry and Ron in the common room for breakfast.

After breakfast the day went on as slow as slow can be for Hermione. She dreaded potions, which is her last class of the day before dinner. When her third class was over for the day she headed down to the dungeons where her last class was. Once she reached the class she went to her seat and sat down.

" Hey Hermione how are you doing today?" Neville said sitting next to her and placing his belonging on the desk.

"I am fine Neville, thanks for asking. Did you do your homework that is due today?" Hermione asked as she took her essay on the difference between dogwood tree bark and oak, and how the two could either be good or bad for a peace potion.

"Oh, yeah, it's right here." Neville said as he looked inside his book bag. He grabbed the two sheets of paper from his folder and sat it in front of him. When he did that, a loud slam came from the back of the room.

"Set your essays on my desk, you will be brewing a potion today. It is on page 243 in your text books." Professor Snape said as he swept behind his desk. When he sat down he would have thought that Hermione would've figured what they would be brewing today. He looked up but there was no hand-waving from her. But, from another student.

"But sir, you're making us brew a love potion? Why?" Draco Malfoy asked with his brow raised up.

"Do not question what I have planned for you today Mr. Malfoy, Do as you say with no complaint, you have lost five points from Slytherin. Don't speak another word until you have finished the potion and you left the classroom. Is that understood?" Professor Snape said as he scowled at him.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." Draco whimpered. He wasn't use to being yelled at by his uncle.

"Don't do it again." Professor Snape growled at him. With that said everyone in the classroom quickly got the ingredients in the storage room and started brewing their potions. Hermione continued to say silent in the classroom, doing only what she needed to do so that she could get out as fast as she could. Neville tried to get her to help him as usual but Hermione didn't listen because she knew better than to talk in the classroom anyways.

When the class was done they bottled up their potions and sat it on Professor Snape's desk and left the classroom. Hermione was relieved that she was able to get out of class without Professor Snape badgering her about something, mainly about their relationship, or the lack off.

"Hermione, you okay?" Ron asked as he walked beside her towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just have detention with Professor Snape after dinner, and I am not looking forward to it." Hermione said as she walked between Harry and Ron.

"Hell, I would rather have Snape then Filch any day, want to trade?" Harry asked. Hermione giggled at this.

"I don't think we can Harry, thanks for the offer though." Hermione said.

"That stinks, Harry, want to play chess after dinner." Ron asked forgetting that Harry had detention too.

"Sorry mate. Can't, got detention with Filch." Harry said as they entered the Great Hall.

"What? What am I going to do without you guys! Anyways, what you do to deserve detention?" Ron asked, the trio took their seats at the table and started to grab some food to put on their plates.

"We snuck in to the kitchens to grab a bite to eat when Snape caught us by the time we were done eating and almost getting ready to leave." Harry explained.

"Ah, I see, so that's how we lost twenty points this morning." Ron stated. Hermione looked at him confused.

"Twenty points? We only lost fifteen." Hermione asked….

"You lost another five when you said what you said and stormed out of the kitchen." Harry explained. Hermione made an 'O' from her mouth can continued eating.

After they were done with dinner, the trio went their separate ways. Ron went to hang out with Seamus to play some chess; Harry went to his detention and Hermione reluctantly headed to hers. She reached the door to the potions classroom. She stood in front of it for a few minutes taking deep breaths, allowing her to calm down before entering the classroom.

"Come on Hermione, you can do this." Hermione said to herself as she knocked on the door.

"Enter" Professor Snape said from the other side. Hermione gulped, opened the door and walked in. Moving just to step inside the classroom, she stopped and stared at Professor Snape.

"Good evening sir, what is in store for me tonight?" Hermione asked, not looking at him but at her feet.

"Tonight we will be having a little chat in my chambers Ms. Granger." Professor Snape said as he stood up and walked over to the portrait that leads to his private quarters.

"But.." Hermione stammered but Professor Snape cut her off.

"There are things that need to be discussed in private. Fallow me if you will." Professor Snape said. Hermione whimpered to herself but followed his instructions. She hasn't been in Severus' chambers in a while.

When they reached the end of the stairs that was connected to the living room, Severus lit the fireplace and motioned her to sit down on the couch.

"Please. Come sit down Hermione." Severus said. She did as she was told and Severus sat next to her.

"What are you doing Professor?" Hermione said she did notice a difference in his tone when he said her name.

"I want to apologize for the way I treated you the other night. I realized it was wrong of me to do so, and I know I was overly jealous and that caused me to lose you. Please Hermione, I love you too much to let you go. Will you come back to me? I'll do anything to make it up, I will NEVER lay a hand on you again. Please." Severus said as he grabbed her hands into his and caressed it with his thumb. Hermione was absolutely thrilled that he apologized to her. But it just can't be that easy.

"I love you too Severus…." Hermione started, Severus' heart was about to explode, but knew there was something else.

"But…" He said.

"But…I can't accept it just yet. I will not tolerate abuse from my partner. I don't want to be one of those women who keep getting abused by their partner, breaking things off, and by an apology they take them back. I can't do that." Hermione explained to him. Severus sighed.

"Yes, I know, I truly am sorry for hitting you, is there something I can do to get you back? I miss you terribly even u though it's only been a short time." Severus asked desperately.

"I need you to go get help or something. Go to a Psychologist or someone to help you with your problem. I know you will get mad at times but there is no excuse what so ever to hit a woman. Especially a woman you claim you love. And until I can see proof that you can do that, I am sorry to say that I cannot go back to you until you do. This has to be resolved one way or another; I will accept your temperament because that is who you are. I won't accept the abuse. Do you understand Severus? I will tell you this, I will tell you this: I love you with all my heart, still to this very day. If you can't learn to trust me and believe when I say I will _never_ cheat on you." Hermione said stroking his hand. Severus understood why she won't come back to him at that moment.

"I understand Hermione; I will prove to you that I can treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I will get some help; I want you back because I love you too much to lose you. Just please, give me some time." Severus said.

"Relationships are based on trust Severus. If you can't trust me, how can we learn to love each other fully?" Hermione asked him as she looked into his eyes.

"I will Hermione, believe me with every fiber in your body that I will." Severus said, he meant that with his whole heart.

**A/N I believe this is my longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoyed this one! I can't wait to see what you think of it! please let me know! **


	15. June Part 1

Chapter 15: June Part 1

Severus was desperate to get Hermione back. Ever since they had their little chat, Severus immediately went out of the castle to get help with his temper. A month went by as he went to a therapist three times a week. He noticed a difference in him. Even though it's been a month he noticed a change in him. Now he just have to prove to Hermione that he did change. Within the month of separation they still had the apprenticeship. She still worked with him with potions from her advance potions text book and the knowledge that Severus had. But the relationship was strictly teacher/student.

HG/SS HG/SS HG/SS

Hermione missed Severus. Everything they were together, she wanted to jump him, fling her in his arms and kiss him with as much passion as she could muster. But he must prove to her that he changed for the better. She was not going to accept abuse from her partner.

On June 15th, she passed the potions classroom and noticed that his classroom door was wide opened. She stuck her head inside the classroom to see if he was in there.

"Severus? Are you in here?" Hermione asked. At first there was no answer. But then, his deep voice filled the air.

"I am here Hermione, what can I do you for?" Severus asked. She noticed a difference in his tone. Maybe by some miracle he has changed.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Hermione asked him. He stared at her with a small smile.

"I guess. Hermione, can I speak with you in private please?" Severus asked in a low tone.

"Of course Severus." Hermione answered him. Severus grabbed her hand and gently led her to his chambers.

When they sat on the couch, Severus just stared at her for what seemed like forever.

"I've missed you Hermione. I have realized that what I did to you was completely out of line and I am truly sorry for it. I decided to see a therapist this past month to see if I can change and I think I did. And I would like it if you would take a look at my memories. To prove to you, that I can change because I love you enough to do that." Severus said. Hermione smiled at him, knowing that he is trying to change.

"Alright Severus, let's see then." Hermione said. The two of them gotten up from the couch and went to the pensieve. Severus grabbed his memories with his wand and placed it inside the bowl. When he did, Hermione took the chance and dipped her head into the bowl. Then, the memories came coming into view.

HG/SS HG/SS HG/SS HG/SS

"_Dr. Cruise, I am here to see Dr. Cruise if you please." Severus said to the secretary trying to sign in. _

"_Mr. Cruise will be with you in just a moment. He is with another patient, you are more than welcome to sit and wait for him." The secretary said. _

"_Alright then." Severus replied, with that said he took his seat and waited for the Dr. to arrive. _

_ She saw the memory change as she saw him lying down in Dr. Cruise's office. _

"_Now, Mr. Snape, what brings you here today?" the Dr. asked. _

"_I am here today because I want to change who I am. I am in love with a beautiful woman and I made a mistake by hitting her. She won't take me back unless something is done about it." He explained. _

"_I see. Okay, tell me about you family….." The Dr. said to Severus, and so it began the process of healing. _

_The scene change again. Hermione saw him telling the Dr. Everything about his father abusing him and his mother, and how he kept telling himself that he was going to be just like his father because of his temper. _

"_I believe I know the problem, sometimes you are just angry at your father, you have been your whole life, you are afraid of turning into your father, you will get upset about something and something inside you will burst out like it's been bottled up inside for years on end. And every time you get angry at someone and fight, a little of your past will come back." The Dr. tried to explain to him. _

"_I think you're right Dr. I am so angry at my father for the way he had treated my mother and me, and I am afraid of turning into him. I use to dream that I can get away from everything, to be isolated from everybody. I wanted revenge on my father, hurt him like he'd hurt me and mother."_

"_That use to be your dream. What is your dream now if you have one?" The Dr. asked him._

"_Yes, my new dream is to be with the woman I love. My dream is to get her back. She is my new dream, a dream that I will ever wake up from. I want our lived to be happy with each other. I swore to myself that I will never EVER hit her again. I won't be able to live with myself if I lose her for good." Severus told him._

HG/SS HG/SS HG/SS

Then, Hermione left the pensieve. She looked up at Severus, staring into his beautiful black eyes.

"Severus. You are my dream come true." Hermione said to him, as she came closer to him, she was close enough to where she could kiss his lips. Severus felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest. Then, Hermione placed her lips on to his. He moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. For several minutes, they continued to kiss with much passion, until Severus broke it for breath.

"Does this mean you forgive me and give me another chance?" Severus asked while he smiled down at her.

"Yes Severus. I love you with all my heart and soul. Just promise me one thing." Hermione whispered to him.

"Anything love." Severus said.

"Promise me that you will trust me. Hear me out before you go to any accusations. Also know that I will NEVER cheat on you for as long as I shall live." Hermione said.

"I Promise." With that, Severus kissed her once again.

"Merlin I missed you." Severus said.  
"I missed you too Severus." She replied. Then they continued to kiss as if it were their last kiss.

HG/SS HG/SS HG/SS HG/SS

It's been a week since they've been back together. Hermione could tell a difference in Severus. Though he was still a bastered in class, when they were together alone, Severus personality changed drastically. She loved him all the more.

On a bright sunny Saturday afternoon, Severus wanted to take Hermione out somewhere special, that no one else knew about.

"Hermione?" Severus asked as he came out of his kitchen into his living room. Hermione was reading one of his books while sitting on his couch.

"Yes love, what is it?" Hermione replied back while she book marked it and placed it down on the table beside her.

"Please, come with me, I have something to show you." Severus said as he walked in front of her with his arm stretched out, offering her a hand up.

"Alright then, show me the way." Hermione said taking his hand has he helped her up.

Severus led Hermione to a secret location. When they arrived, Hermione gasps at the sight before her. In front of her lies a huge Rose garden. Mixtures of red, white pink and different other colors of roses spread before her eyes.

"Severus, this is beautiful. Did you grow this?" Hermione asked him while she was holding his hand.

"Yes I did, I planted these roses when I was a sixth year here. It granted me peace when Potter and his gang kept harassing me. Nobody but me knows where it is, except for you now." Severus said as they sat down on a small bench.

"Oh Severus, did I ever tell you that you are amazing?" Hermione said as she caressed his hands. Severus just chuckled.

"You are amazing my dear. Hermione, my love, I would like to give you something of importance." Severus said as he stuck his hand into his pocket, grabbing a small velvet box. He then got up to bend down on one knee.

"Hermione, I know this feels kind of rushed, but I know without a doubt that we were meant to be together. I promise to take care of you with the best of my abilities, to protect you from harm and to love you for all eternity. My love, my reason for being, will you make me the happiest man alive if you will do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" Severus asked as he opened the box. Inside laid a small cut diamond, silver band and with little green cut diamonds around the band.

Hermione found herself in tears. She found the love of her life, and knew there is no way that she'll be able to live without him.

"Severus, you've proven to me that you can change. You love me for me and for who I am. And I love you, yes Severus, I will marry you!" Hermione said. Severus was beside himself. He placed the ring on her finger; she then grabbed his face with her hands and pulled him down for a kiss on the lips. The both of them couldn't be happier. They just have to survive the war.

A/N Hope you enjoyed it. Please do me a great favor and review for me! I would love it if I knew your thoughts on this story!


	16. June Part 2

Chapter 16: June part 2

Hermione and Severus couldn't be happier. Ever since she said yes, she had to wear the ring on her right hand because she was still in school. But she did tell him that she will have no problem waving her hand in class and teasing him with it. Severus chuckled at the thought and decided it wouldn't mind him at all. But he knew that it would be hard teaching her in class because of their relationship and how badly he would want to just hold her in his arms. Every day Severus told Hermione that he loved her, as she did as well. She forgave him for what he did because she knew he was trying so hard to change.

"Severus?" Hermione asked as she sat with him on the couch of his living room.

"Yes love, what is it?" Severus asked her.

"When do you want the wedding? Do you want a long engagement or a short one?" Hermione asked him as she laid her head on his chest. When she did that, Severus laid a hand on the small of her back.

"I think a long engagement will do, since you are in school, I think we should marry after graduation." Severus suggested.

"I think you're right. I know we will have a war but I don't know when that will be and I am sure that neither side is ready for a fight. I know Harry isn't." Hermione said to him.

"You are right about Potter. Voldemort is strong, but he doesn't have enough supporters yet. Also, Potter needs to find the Horcrux's too in order to defeat him." Severus said.

"Of course; how could I forget that?" Hermione said.

"Who knows love; but one thing is for sure, it will not be any time this year so we still have some time." Severus reassured her.

"I hope you are right Severus." Hermione said, when she said that Severus shuttered in pain.

"Love, what's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"He is calling, go inform the Headmaster." Severus said as he grabbed his death eater robes, before he stepped into the fireplace Hermione rushed to him with a death grip hug.

"Please, come back to me…I love you. Be safe." Hermione said as she kissed him tenderly on his lips

"I try my best…remember that I love you so." Severus said. Hermione had tears silently fall from her cheeks.

"I have to go Mia, I can't keep him waiting." Severus gave her one more kiss and apperated to Malfoy Manor.

HG/SS HG/SS HG/SS HG/SS HG/SS

"Ah, good to see you Severus, the Dark Lord wishes to speak to you." Lucius Malfoy said. Severus nodded and he followed Malfoy sr. to the meeting.

When they got there, everyone was seated around the table. There was an empty seat next to Voldemort.

"Nice of you to join us Severus, please…sit down we have things to discuss." Voldemort said as he signaled for Severus to seat.

"Severus….what news do you have for us today?" Voldemort asked with his hands glued together.

"My Lord, Potter has risen an army, full of students might I add. Known as the Dumbledore's Army, they think they can train and defeat you. Which my Lord, is ridiculous." Severus mentioned.

"I see, and does the old fool know about this?" Voldemort asked.

"He has suspicions, but the old coot isn't doing anything about it. He thinks it will be good for them." Severus answered.

"Ah, well, I have a mission for you Severus, and Lucius." Voldemort said as he turned to look at Lucius Malfoy next to him as well, but on the other side.

"And, what is that My Lord?" Severus asked. Malfoy seemed intrigued.

"Potter needs to learn his place. If his two best friends are gone he will be angry. Lucius, I want you to kill that mudblood of his, but first, I want you to get her to give us any information she has before you kill her. Severus, I want you to kill the blood traitor. He's as worthless as the mudblood but he is stupid, and unlike Granger, he won't be as much help. Is that understood?" Voldemort said. Severus' heart dropped. He had to save Hermione, even her idiotic friend.

"Yes My Lord. When do you want this mission to begin?" Lucius asked.

"By the end of the summer, I will give you until then. Do not fail me." Voldemort said. Both Lucius and Severus bowed.

"You are dismissed." Voldemort said. With that, Severus, Lucius and the others gotten up from the table, bowed and left the room. Lucius took Severus aside for a little chat.

"Ah, finally, I get a piece of that Mudblood of yours Severus. For her status, she does look acceptable. I am surprised you haven't had a piece of her yet." Lucius said. Severus wanted to strangle him. How dare he insult Hermione!

"I have wanted her myself Lucius. But alas, I could not because she is my student and Dumbledore would have my head, then, what good would I be to the Dark Lord?" Severus asked him.

"You are right Severus. Well, I shall retire for the night. Good night my friend." Lucius said.

"Good night Lucius." Severus returned and then apperated back to Hogwarts. Severus had to warn Hermione.

When he apperated back to his chambers, he found Hermione on the couch. He hurriedly walked up to her, pulled her up by the arms and embraced her fiercely.

"Oh thank Merlin." Severus said as he sniffed her scent from smelling her long brown hair. He held her tight as if someone was going to take her away from him.

"Severus, what's wrong baby?" Hermione asked worried, hugging him back.

"We need to get you out, put you in a safe house, The Dark Lord wants you dead, and he has told Lucius Malfoy to do the deed. We need to talk to Albus." Severus said. Hermione was speechless; she let Severus led her to the Headmasters office. Severus said the password and barged into his office.

"Albus, we need to talk." Severus said without letting go of Hermione's hand.

"What is it dear boy, and would you like to have a lemon drop or snickers perhaps?" Albus suggested, he noticed how Severus was gripping Hermione's hand.

"Hermione is in grave danger, I have just come back from a meeting, and he had ordered Lucius Malfoy to kill her, as well as the youngest Mr. Weasley. He wants me to do him in, we need to hide them. Protect Hermione at all cost." Severus said.

"I see…I know what we can do…." Albus said.

_**A/N Sorry for the wait, I hope you liked it. Read and review please!**_


	17. June Part 3

Chapter 17: June Part 3

"What is your plan Albus?" Severus asked as he clung to Hermione, Hermione was clinging to him as well.

"We will place Miss. Granger at Snape manor. It is one of the safest places in England, it is not on the map and Tom will never be able to find her. She will be moved immediately." Albus said.

"What about Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked forgetting for a moment he had a manor.

"We will place him in McGonagall Manor. I think it is best that the both of them are separated."

"Of course, we will move them immediately, Hermione; let's go pack your bags." Severus said.

Hermione agreed and was led by Severus by the hand.

HG/SS HG/SS HG/SS

"Do you have everything ready Hermione?" Severus asked as she finished packing in her own chambers.

"Yeah, all I have to do is pack Crookshanks in his carrier." Hermione stated. She found Crooks underneath her bed.

"Come on Crooks; let's go to a new home." Hermione tried to convince him. Her cat reluctantly went into his carrier.

"Alright I am ready to head out." Hermione said before picking up the carrier, Severus gently grabbed her and pulled her closer to him.

"You are going to be just fine Hermione; I swear I won't let anything happen to you. I love you so much I can't stand to lose you." Severus said softly as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Sev. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Hermione said and kissed him tenderly on his lips.

"Come; let's go, the faster you get away from Hogwarts, the better." Severus said.

"Who is going to get Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Why, Professor McGonagall will take him of course my love." Severus replied. Hermione felt really stupid at the moment.

"Of course, I can be such an idiot sometimes." Hermione said slapping herself on the forehead.

"We all have our moments." Severus said. And with that, they walked together out of Hogwarts and to the front gates so that can apparate.

HG/SS HG/SS HG/SS HG/SS HG/SS

Ron and Harry is playing wizard's chess when Professor McGonagall walked in the Gryffindor common room.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, I require you to follow me into my office. It is an extreme importance that you do so." Professor McGonagall said. The boys looked at each other questionably but obeyed her orders.

Once they arrived in her office, she asked them to take a seat.

"Would you like any tea?" She offered.

"No thank you Professor. What is this about?" Harry asked.

"Well, I will not beat around the bush, Mr. Weasley, you are in grave danger. We have been told by our spy that You-know-who wants you and Miss. Granger. He wants the two of you to get to Mr. Potter. Miss. Granger had already left the castle; she is with her protector at his manor. I will not tell you who he is, but rest assured she is safe. Now, Mr. Weasley, we will need to place you in a safe house as well. I will tell you when we are ready to leave." Professor McGonagall said.

"But-Professor, will I be able to send my friends letters? I can't fight him on my own." Harry asked, as he realized that for a while, he will not be able to communicate that well with his two best friends.

"I will allow you to write letters, but it won't be much communication. Your friends are in grave danger, and they cannot help you if they are dead." Professor McGonagall said.

"I see, so the rest of the year, I won't be able to see my friends for a while?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately no, you will not. I cannot tell you where Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger will be staying. Because, you are vulnerable to You-Know-Who, if he looks into your head and finds out where they are, you would put them in danger. Would you want that to happen?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said with a small sigh.

"Mr. Weasley, you will go and pack your things and meet me in front of the gates. There, I will apparate you where you will be staying. Is that clear?" She told him.

"Yes ma'am." Ron said.

"You are dismissed." She said. With that, the boys left her office in return to the common room.

"This is going to stink. I won't be able to have any communication with you or Hermione." Harry said while walking side by side.

"You heard Professor McGonagall, you are vulnerable, though I hate to say it, we won't be as much help if we are dead." Ron said.

"You are being way to calm about this situation." Harry mentioned.

"Yeah, I guess it's because once I leave the castle, I won't have to do any more class work, or homework." Ron said, with a small smile. Harry laughed a little.

"You are probably right, but don't be surprised when you are homeschooled." Harry said, the smile that Ron had turned upside down.

"Thanks for bringing me down mate." Ron said a little disappointed.

"No Problem." Harry replied.

"Oh, promise me something Harry." Ron asked as they reached the stairs to the Gryffindor tower.

"What?"

"While me and 'Mione are away, don't get yourself killed." Ron requested.

"Ha ha, I promise." Harry replied.

HG/SS HG/SS HG/SS

When Hermione and Severus got to the manor, Hermione was stunned. It was huge, three stories high, colonial looking style, white shingles, and green shutters. A big wrap around porch and a two person swing on the right.

"This is beautiful Severus." Hermione said in awe.

"What do you expect? A dilapidated single story house with a basement?" Severus asked her.

"well…not exactly that." Hermione tried to convince him.

"Hermione love, you are a terrible liar, come now; let's get you inside." Severus said, he took her hand and led her inside. When she walked in, she was astonished by the sight in front of her. Polished oak wood floors in both the living room on the left with a built in brick fireplace, black leather furniture, two couches and two large rocking chairs, candles hung on the wall, with pure white wallpaper behind it. Above the fireplace sits a large painting of a beautiful woman. She assumed it would be his mother, he looked exactly like her. Except for the eyes, the woman in the portrait had sparkling baby blue eyes, the prettiest eyes Hermione had ever seen in her life. To the right is the dining room, a large oak rectangular table sat right in the middle as well as another fireplace next to it. In front of her a little ways is the spiral staircase that leads upstairs.

"This is beautiful, you have such great taste." Hermione said still in awe.

"Thank you, some of the furniture in new like the couches and the chairs are new. This house was built in 1743 by my great-great grandmother Eileen Prince, which, that portrait that rest upon the mantel is her, this house has been passed down from my great grandmother, my grandmother, my mother and now to me. The kitchen table is the original table as well as the chairs. The fireplaces are the original ones as well as the spiral stair cases. I added the kitchen next to the dining room, but the original kitchen is in the back yard, which grandmother always liked to call it the 'smoke house.'" Severus said.

"This is excellent Severus, I just thought that your great-great grandmother was your mother, Eileen has gorgeous eyes, what about your great grandmother, grandmother and mother? Do they have portraits?" Hermione asked.

"They do great-grandmother Anna-Lee Prince is on the second floor in her bedroom, my grandmother Rose is also in her bedroom, and my mother Pricilla is on the third floor in her bedroom as well." Severus explained to her.

"What a beautiful name: Pricilla," Hermione said.

"Yes, that is a pretty name, come my love, I'll take you on the rest of the tour, and show you to your room." Severus said with a smile on his face.

"Show me the way then." Hermione said. She couldn't wait to see the rest of the house. She was thrilled to be staying in such a historic place.

_**A/N I hope you like it. Now you know where baby Pricilla will get her name **____** Please tell me what you think! I like to know if this story is worth updating.**_


	18. Chapter 18: June part four

Chapter 18: June Part 5

Professor McGonagall apperated Ron to her manor when they arrived, he could not believe how big his Professor's house is, it was like three times bigger than the burrow. He couldn't believe he was going to stay here.

"Professor, this is bloody amazing! You must think the burrow is like a trailer compared to yours." Ron said excitingly.

"Nonsense , A home is a home no matter what size it is. Now, come along, we have a home to explore." Professor McGonagall said while approaching the five story manor, which looks like a gigantic log cabin with an oak wooded front porch. Ron realized he was standing in the middle of a long-stretched out dirt road, in fact, McGonagall Manor isn't just a manor, it stood on a two-thousand acre property that's been passed down since 1350, a little over six hundred years. It is known as McGonagall plantation more so than just a manor.

Ron was extremely interested in the history behind McGonagall plantation. The Professor said it has survived several attacks by Dark Wizards but she managed to place the plantation under protection spells and also placing it under unrecognizable spells.

But the first person who builds the manor is her ten times great grandfather Lewis McGonagall who was in fact a muggle. He married at the age of fifteen to Margaret Mehr. Professor McGonagall mentioned. She realized that Ron was interested in her family history.

"Mr. Weasley, before I go further in my family history I must ask you to refrain from telling this to your friends and family. I'm only telling you this because you will be staying here for a whyile, Also, you will find surprises along the way and I do not want you to panic and run out of the house, and exposing yourself. Do you understand?" Professor McGonagall asked him.

"Yes ma'am, I understand completely, I swear I won't tell a soul." Ron promised her.

"Very well, like I said, in the year 1350, my ten times great grandfather build this manor with is hands, He did have one hundred slaves to help him, whom I am not to please with that fact, but he was a very wealthy man, one of the richest men in England. He was actually from Scotland, a true Catholic who married an Irish Catholic woman who was fourteen. No, the first magical person in my family was their son Simon McGonagall, Now, having a wizard in a family full of devoted Catholics, you can only imagine their reaction when they found out. They were not too happy about it at all. At first, they were reluctant and resistant towards Simon, they almost gave him up for adoption, but thankfully they were able to go around that fact and try and teach him the best way they knew how." Professor McGonagall said.

"Oh wow, how did he know how to control his magic?" Ron asked.

"well, they kept their magical son secret from the Catholic Church, from what I know from the church, they do not like magic and they think it's a sin from their devil, well, that's what I have been told, but Simon broke away from the Catholic church when he became eighteen. But when he was five his parents found someone who could teach him what he needs to know about witchcraft and wizardry. But, for the life of me, I cannot think of his name to save my life, but because of him, he managed to teach Simon everything he knew from Charms to potions, the Professor was an absolute genius. His parents were not thrilled about that at all, but they knew they couldn't really stop him from learning, so from that moment on, he had lessons everyday with the wizard teaching. He told Simon's parents that he would be a great and powerful wizard, one of the most powerful wizards in the world. But when he was seventeen, he married a girl name Susan Barns, and she was sixteen when they got married. Now, in 1365 who years after they got married they conceived a little girl, Amanda McGonagall, and after her they conceived five girls and six boys, all in all, they had twelve kids." Professor McGonagall said. Ron's mouth just dropped.

"Twelve kids?! Merlin! I thought my family was bad….Sorry, but that's a lot of kids." Ron said astonished.

"Believe me, that's not the worse, you see, Joe McGonagall the fourth oldest from Simon's family had seventeen kids. I felt sorry for Amy when I found that out. She must've had some stitches done or something if you know what I mean, Jacob, her second youngest was a twelve pound 3 ounce baby." McGonagall said. Ron's eyes just about popped out from his head.

"Oh my Merlin!" Ron blurted out.

"Remember what I told you about telling this to your family, I think Molly would be crying from the emotional pain of Amy." Professor McGonagall said. As she went on Ron was on the edge of his seat if he was sitting in one. He was absolutely thrilled, it was like having someone telling him a bedtime story that he didn't want it to end. They took a tour of the plantation and she showed him to his rooms.

"Thank you so much for telling me your family history and this plantation. I've never been one to been excited about learning anything besides Quidditch if you didn't know that. I am truly honored." Ron said as he saw his bed room. It was three times bigger than the one at the burrow. King size bed, with Gryffindor carpet and sheets, a love seat a big screen television. And silk curtains on the windows.

"A television?" Ron asked a little surprised.

"Like I said, I do have muggle heritage, but I do like Telivision, especially the "I Love Lucy" shows. I do have them recording on my DVR, so I will tell you now, if you EVER delete my "I Love Lucy" Shows, believe me, I do keep count, You will have Hell to pay, but other than that, you are welcome to watch anything except the shows I have parental guidance on them. You cannot watch that. Do you understand me?" Professor McGonagall asked him.

"Yes ma'am I do. I will respect your wishes." Ron said.

"Very well, oh, look at the time, dinner should be arriving soon, please Mr. Weasley, get freshen up and meet me at the dining hall in one hour, we will be having Baked Chicken breast, corn on the cob, and green beans, and for desert, Hot apple turnovers." Professor Said.

"Yes Ma'am, see you shortly." Ron said and with that, Professor McGonagall departed ways to get herself ready for dinner.

_**A/N: Sorry there's no Hermione and Severus, but I wanted you to get Ron's reaction to the house. There will be more soon, and please forgive me for my lateness in updating, been really busy. I hope you all like it. I tried to make it interesting! Please review, the more I get the more I get inspired! **_


	19. Chapter 19: July part 1

Chapter 19L July part 1

Hermione and Ron have been in hiding for about a month now. As of right now, Hermione was fine being by herself in Severus' library. When Severus was away, all she did was read in front of the fire place. Ron on the other hand was getting really antsy and couldn't sit still. He felt like he was going to go crazy if he didn't have some fun, or have some socialization with Hermione and Harry. He needed to speak to Professor McGonagall.

HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

Life every day, Hermione found herself in his library once more, sitting in a bean bag chair that she conjured up and a pile of books beside her on a small night stand. She was in the middle of Mark Twain; "The Adventures of Huckleberry Fin" when she heard a voice.

"Good evening Mia! Do you do anything else besides reading my love?" The deep voice said. Hermione looked up and saw Severus standing two-feet away from her. She placed the book down on the table, shot up to her feet and threw herself at Severus, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"OH SEVERUS! I missed you so much! It's been what?-two weeks or more?" Hermione gasped at him, still kissing his sweet lips. Severus smiled and kissed her passionately back with his arms tightly around her tiny waste.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get away sooner. I've tried so hard, but with being a teacher, you have a lot of responsibilities, including being in the order and being a double spy, but I came to you as soon as I could." Severus replied, grabbing Hermione's face with both hands and looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you Severus. I'm so glad you're safe." Hermione said.

"I love you too Mia, I have some news to tell you, come, we'll sit on the love seat in the living room." Severus said, trying to keep his sad emotions in check. He didn't want to say anything, but he had too. He wrapped an arm around Hermione and leading her to the living room. When they arrived, they gently sat on the couch, Severus, with a flick of his wand set the fire in the fireplace, and Hermione leaned in and laid her head on his chest, while listening to him breath.

"The order is going crazy, with you-know-who getting stronger every day, there is more of a chance for him to defeat us. Dumbledore has ran out of ideas and with me well, I give them the information they need, but they don't do anything about it, or if they do it's too late." Severus said.

"Oh, Severus! How many attacks have we had since Ron and I have been gone?" Severus gulped. He was dreading this question. He wasn't ready to tell her just yet, but he had too.

"Mia, please listen to me. I've done everything I can. There were three attacks on muggle-born families. Again, I stress to you that I've done everything in my power to save each and every one of them." Severus said then paused. Hermione stared at him. Finally realizing what he was trying to say. Hermione's eyes were on the brink of tears.

"Please, don't you say….no! NO! It-It can't be! They can't be—please….." Hermione began to go crazy. Jumping off the couch and started to pace back and forth.

"I'm so so so so sorry Mia. The order went to your parents' house but it was too late. When you-know-who told me about the attack he didn't let me go until thirty minutes after he mentioned the attack. As soon as he let me go, I went straight to Dumbledore. He notified the ministry and they order, when they got there, they were lying in their own blood." Severus gotten up from the couch, and tried to comfort Hermione by wrapping his arms around her, but she pushed him away.

"They- they can't be dead! I-I have to see them Severus please, please take me to them!" Hermione said between tears. Obviously she was in denial.

"I can't Mia, the ministry took your parents bodies, and there will be a funeral for them." Severus said. Hermione didn't hear him.

"I-I-I need to be left alone." Hermione said as she ran out of the house.

"MIA!" Severus shouted from across the room. He started to chase her after she slammed the door. Hermione ran pretty fast for her height and before she knew it she was coming close to a cliff. When she arrived at the cliff she looked down then looked up to the clouds and screamed in agony. She fell to her knees and placed her face in her hands and sobbed like a child.

It took Severus a few minutes to catch up to her. He noticed Hermione getting up and inching closer to the edge of the cliff looking down.

"Hermione please! Come back to me!" Severus begged, trying to move closer to Hermione without making her jump.

"Leave me alone! I'm done…don't you hear me? I'M DONE!" Hermione screamed.

"you're not done Hermione, please come to me, don't do this! You have to come back to me, your mother and father does not want this to be your fate. They do not want you to do this to yourself. Please, please! I love you so much to lose you!" Severus pleaded as if his life was depended on it.

"I should be dead with them! I'm just a mudblood. Malfoy was right. I am pathetic. I-can't—couldn't keep them safe." Hermione cried.

"You are NOT pathetic Hermione, you are a beautiful, smart, young woman, you are just as powerful as a purblood. I love you for you Hermione. I-I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Please, I'm begging you, as your fiancé, please don't jump. If you jump, I'll jump." Severus said as he could feel the tears coming down his cheeks as well.

"I-I love you Mia, we'll get through this together, you and me. I won't ever leave you." Severus said. Hermione was listening. She couldn't believe that she was going to do this. She would make Severus even more miserable. He was her love, for now and forever. She turned around and came running into Severus' arms.

"I'm so sorry Severus. Just….it's just that losing my parents I guess drove me insane. They were very close to me. Please, help me through this…I don't know if I am able to go through this by myself. I need you Sev." Hermione cried in his chest. Severus held her as tightly as he could.

"I will my love. I will. I will be there for you every step of the way…but please I ask you not to try that again. I can't lose you Mia. You mean too much for me if you went away." Severus said kissing the top of her head.

"I won't Sev. I promise. I'll never do anything that stupid again. You almost lost me once I won't put you through that again. Never ever ever ever.." She repeated.

"I'm glad. Now, come on, let's take a little nap. We both deserve it." Severus said as he lead to the bedroom and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**A/N I hope you liked it…two updates in one week.! Lol…this should satisfy you until I'm able to update again. I felt guilty for not updating in a while so I decided to do two chapters. Severus is soooo sweet and caring. I'm glad he was able to stop her. Please review! Would mean a lot to me! **_


	20. Chapter 20: July part 2

Chapter 20: July Part 2

It has been a couple of days since Hermione's break down. Severus was there for her as much as he could, when he was he would just hold her on the couch, rubbing her back gently as she laid her head on his chest listening to him breath.

"How are you feeling Mia?" Severus asked her. Hermione sighed a little before answering.

"Okay I guess. Better than three days ago. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you." Hermione answered back to him. Severus kissed the top of her forehead.

"I'm glad I was able to persuade you not to jump. My life would be empty without you. You fulfill me. I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to make you happy for the rest of your life. I love you." Severus said. Hermione smiled at this, she turned her head to look at him and planted a sweet kiss upon his lips.

"I love you too sweetheart, with you just being here with me, you make me happy." Hermione said to him. She loved seeing him smile, his smile makes him look so much younger. For a few minutes of silence, they stayed in each other arms before she broke the silence.

"Do you know if I can meet up with Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked Severus.

"I've asked Minerva if there was a chance. We might be able to have you meet up with Mr. Weasley, but it is still too dangerous for the two of you to meet up with Mr. Potter. As you are well aware, Mr. Potter's Occlumancy (sp?) is horrendous, if you-know-who gets inside his head and sees you, you are as good as dead." Severus said.

"Can I at least Owl Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, but you cannot give him any ideas of where you and Mr. Weasley are located. You must be very discreet about it okay?" Severus said.

"Oh, okay. When can me and Ron meet?" Hermione asked.

"In a couple of days, I've been told by Minerva that Mr. Weasley is….going insane by being cooped up in a house all day and all night." Severus said. Hermione chuckled at this.

"I imagine he would. If I was him I would be too, he probably feels like he's in a mental institution or something." Hermione laughed. Severus did chuckle at this too.

"Please…don't compare yourself with Mr. Weasley you are surely not incompetent, and…I would never marry a Weasley." Severus said kissing her forehead.

"Not even Ginny?" She asked laughing. When she looked at him he gave her a scowl that, if looks could kill, she would be dead in an instant.

"Never, I would NEVER marry her, she may be decent at potions, but she doesn't hold a shine to you." Severus said. As he said this, Hermione busted out laughing.

"I'm glad you find this topic amusing." Severus said to her.

"I hate to tell you this, but I do find it very funny." Hermione laughed. Severus held her closer to his body.

"I'd rather hear you laugh then hearing you cry." Severus said.

HGSS HGSS HGSS SSHG HGSS SSHG HGSS

A couple of days later, Hermione was a little anxious because she would be seeing Ron today, she sure that Ron is excited as well, when Severus walked in the door after a long hard day of teaching dunderheads. He found Hermione once more in the library. She was sitting in her normal lounge chair reading a book when she saw him; she placed to book down on the table and ran into his arms.

"How was your day dear?" She asked him kissing him sweetly.

"Long, thank Merlin it's Friday, Mr. Weasley will be here in a hour, so I'll leave you so you can get ready." Severus said as he still had his arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

"You are more than welcome to join me in the shower." She said with a smirk. Severus didn't mind the idea at all.

"You go on ahead. I'll be there shortly." Severus said kissing her one more time and letting her go. Hermione had walked up the stairs and gotten the shower ready for the both of them.

When he finally went upstairs, he saw her cloths scattered around the room. He did the same thing as he headed to the bathroom he stripped down, finally, after taking off his boxers, he reached the bathtub, and the curtains covered her as he saw her shadow from behind the curtains. After he was face to face with the curtain he pulled it aside and climbed in with her. As he stepped in, he wrapped his arms once more around his fiancés waist. She turned around in his arms an placed butterfly kisses upon his chest.

As they took a shower each of them washed the other. After about thirty minutes of showering, they reluctantly and started to get ready for their guess. When they were done dressing they decided to go down stairs and sat on the couch while waiting for Ron.

About another thirty minutes went on by when they finally heard a knock on the door.

"He's here!" Hermione shouted with enthusiasm and ran up to the door to answer it. When she did, she found Ron on the other side with Professor McGonagall. When she opened the door Ron ran up to her and almost knocked each other down trying to embrace her.

"Mione! I missed you!" Ron said with pure happiness. Minerva smiled at the two Gryffindor's and the two of them walked into Severus's house.

"How are you Minerva?" Severus asked greeting her with a hand shake. Minerva took it graciously.

"I am good, although Mr. Weasley can be a real pain in the arse." Minerva said, Ron turned his head to her.

"HEY! I wasn't that bad. I've been cooped up in a house all day and night. I needed to see my friend." Ron said with an arm still wrapped around Hermione's waist. Severus saw this and felt a little pang in his chest.

"Well, let's not just stand in the doorway. Come on in, I'll bring some drinks in, I got tea, coke, and water, go in the living room, I'll be back in a second." Severus said with a little annoyance in his voice. Hermione noticed his change in behavior; she would have to ask him what the matter was. She led Professor McGonagall and Ron to the living room.

Minerva took a seat on the sofa by the fire place, and Ron and Hermione took their seats on the love seat. Minerva couldn't help but smile at the two. She thought that they would make a wonderful couple.

"How have you been Ms. Granger, been occupying yourself in Severus' library?" Minerva asked. Hermione smiled at her question.

"Of course Professor, Se-Professor Snape's library is amazing!" Hermione said. Ron chuckled.

"Mione loves her books." He added, Hermione blushed when he said this. Severus finally came in with some drinks. Severus knew Minerva wanted tea with two sugars, Hermione coke, and he grabbed Ron a coke as well as him.

"Here you go Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley." Severus said handing them their drinks.

"Thank you sir." Hermione said taking her coke. After she tried Coca-cola for the first time when she first got here, she was addicted to it.

"You're welcome Ms. Granger." Severus said taking a seat next to Minerva.

After about ten minutes of catching up, Minerva wanted to give Hermione and Ron some time alone.

"Severus, can you show me your rose garden? I haven't seen it yet, and you know how much I love flowers." Minerva asked him. Severus grunted a little.

"Fine, Ms. Granger, I'm sure you can keep Mr. Weasley occupied while I am away." Severus said getting up from his seat and started to head out. He didn't even wait for a reply as Minerva followed after him.

"Hermione, how have you been truly? Living with Snape must be hard." Ron said as he noticed Snape was out of ear shot.

"Professor Snape isn't bad at all Ron. You should give him a chance. He's a nice guy." Hermione said.

"Nice guy my bloody arse! Have you not noticed how he treated us back at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but he has to do it." Hermione answered.

"Why?" Ron replied.

"I can't tell you that now, but once the war is over you'll understand." Hermione said trying to defend her fiancé. After talking for about thirty minutes or so, Ron finally had a question he's wanted to ask for a very long time.

"Anyways, I have a question; I hope you can answer honestly." Ron said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Hermione felt a little uncomfortable now.

"Um, okay, shoot." Hermione said, she thinks she might know what the question is.

"Hermione, you know that I love you right? I mean, more than a friend should. I was wondering…if you would be my girlfriend?" Ron asked. He didn't know it and neither did Hermione, but Severus and Minerva was just walking in but stopped as they heard the question. Minerva couldn't be happier, but Severus was angrier beyond belief.

Before Hermione replied, Severus couldn't stay to hear her answer; he went upstairs before his anger grew out of control.

"Um, I'm sorry Ron; I love you too, but only as a brother of sorts. I do need to say that my heart belongs to someone else." Hermione said, trying to let him down easy, but it wasn't really working.

"Who is it Mione? Who's the guy?" Ron asked, with his face turning red.

"I can't tell you who yet, but I'm in good hands and I love him dearly." Hermione said. Ron looked like he was about to cry, Minerva watched in horror, as she was sure that they would end up together.

"Fine, be that as it may, let you fuck whoever you want. I think we're done here, have you whore yourself out to whomever." Ron said with anger, Hermione began to tear up, she had never heard Ron say that to her before, and it hurt pretty bad, it hurt worse than when Malfoy called her Mudblood. Minerva was shocked, this was the time to step in.

"MR. WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK T YOUR FRIEND LIKE THAT! FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFINDORE!-I am so sorry Ms. Granger, This was a pleasant visit up to this point, but I think it is time for us to take our leave." Minerva said. She grabbed Ron by the ear and hurried out the door and went back to the mansion.

Hermione had tears rolling down her eyes; she couldn't believe her best friend would call her a whore. She ran up the stairs and into the bedroom and plopped herself on the bed and began to cry into her pillow. Where was Severus? She needed him right now.

Severus was in the bathroom staring at him in the mirror. He was angry; after all he did for her, and what he said to her she threw him out like a rag into the garbage. He felt he has been used. He thought she loved him. But clearly, she loves another. After splashing some water to his face to get cleaned off, he went to the bathroom door to go into the bedroom; he heard a muffled cry and knew it was Hermione. He opened it and saw her lying in their bed crying into the pillow.

He walked up to her slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ms. Granger, what is the matter?" Severus said, he couldn't call her by her first name anymore.

"Ron…Ron asked me to be his girlfriend, I turned him down because I was in love with you, he got mad and called me a whore and went home with Professor McGonagall…wait…why did you call me Ms. Granger? We're alone." Hermione said between tears as she stared into his black eyes.

Severus knew he was wrong, he needs to stop jumping into conclusions, when he heard that Mr. Weasley called Hermione a whore, he was furious. He took her in his arms and held her close.

"I'm sorry Mia, I walked in and heard Mr. Weasley asking you to be his girlfriend, I got mad and went upstairs, I didn't hear the rest. I'm sorry for jumping in conclusions. I thought you wouldn't love me anymore." Severus said kissing her temple.

"Please, don't ever think that Severus, I'm yours and always will be. I will love you forever and always baby." Hermione said kissing his lips tenderly.

"I love you too. The next time I see Mr. Weasley, he'll have hell to pay for calling my fiancé a….you know." Severus didn't even want to say it out loud.

"Thanks, it's been a long day, would you care in sleeping with me?" Hermione asked with a little smile. Severus smirked.

"Of course my love." Severus said as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He scooted closer to Hermione, pulling her closer to his body and soon, both of them fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N Sorry for the wait, I hope this satisfy you. Please review and tell me what you think! I would very much appreciate it. **


	21. Chapter 21: July Part 3

Chapter 21: July Part 3

About a week after the incident, Hermione was feeling a little bit better. But she still couldn't find it in her heart for forgive Ron for calling her a whore. She was in the kitchen when she felt strong arms circle around her and pulling her close to a warm body.

"You okay Mia?" Severus whispered as he nuzzled her neck smelling her strawberry shampoo. She turned around and embraced him back.

"I will be, I just can't find it in my heart of forgive him. He said so many cruel things when we were at Hogwarts, but this…this was over the top." Hermione said as she rested her head on his chest. Severus sighed with anger. He couldn't stand the sight or the name of Ronald Weasley. The next time he saw the brat he'll have hell to pay for hurting Hermione.

"I'll give him a talking to…he has no right to call you that." Severus said.

"I may not forgive him just yet, but I don't want you to hurt him Sev." Hermione said.

"He deserves to get his teeth knocked out!" Severus said through his teeth.

"Now Sev, he may be an arse sometimes but" Hermione started to say but Severus cut in.

"If he comes near you or try to contact you in any way Hermione, I'm dead serious, I will not be responsible for my actions." Severus' tone was harsh. But Hermione knew he was serious about this.

"Oh…Okay." Hermione nodded as she relaxed in his arms.

HG SS HG SS HG SS

Over at McGonagall's manor, Ron was still fuming of the fact that Hermione would not be his girlfriend, and the fact that he lost points for Gryffindor. He was in his room sitting on the bed with his hands shaking with anger. Professor McGonagall came in with fury in her eyes.

"I still cannot believe that you would call YOUR FRIEND a…Harlot. You disgrace the name of Gryffindor. I really am ashamed of you right now, and I am not surprised if Severus comes in this room right now and knock the living daylights out of you." Professor McGonagall said.

"Also, you had probably lost a very good friend because of your comment. Don't be surprised if Miss. Granger does not forgive you, you better find it in your heart to apologize to her." The professor said and walked out of the room.

The anger that Ron had vanished as he realized he might've lost one of his best friends. Professor McGonagall was right, he now regretted his choice of words and decided to write a letter to Hermione, hoping beyond hope that she'll forgive him. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write.

HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

A couple of hours later, Severus had to go back to Hogwarts for a meeting with Dumbledore. Hermione was sitting in the living room reading a good book when an owl flew in the house with a letter tied to its leg. She knew it was Pig. She grabbed the letter from the leg and started to read it.

_Dear Mione, _

_I am SO sorry for what I said. I know I can be a complete arse, but I had my hopes held high for you. And I guess when you rejected me I just blew up. I still love you with all my heart, and I am hoping you will forgive me for my stupidity. I still want to be your friend if you can't be my girlfriend. _

_Please, find it in your heart to forgive me? _

_Love always, _

_Ron_

Hermione reread the letter over and over again, couldn't believe it. She had to show Severus before replying to Ron. He'll be angry be she doesn't want to reply to him just yet and get in trouble in doing so. So, instead of replying right away she went by to her book and read until Severus got home.

About three hours later Severus came home and found her sitting on the couch. Severus sat next to her and pulled her in his arms.

"Sev. What's wrong?" Hermione said as she saw anger in his eyes.

"The war is coming soon. There is no doubt that the Dark Lord wants to have the battle at Hogwarts. You need to stay here. Do you understand? I can't have you get hurt." Severus Snape said.

"You know I want to fight, I've been in danger since I set foot in Hogwarts because I am muggleborn, and even more so since I've been friends with Harry." Hermione said. Severus scowled at her.

"I do not want you to fight. You mean more to me than anybody else in the world. You are my world, you're my lifeline. I cannot live without you Hermione." Severus said clinging onto Hermione for dear life.

"You mean everything to me as well Severus, but how would you feel if I asked you the same thing? You have a job to do and I can't force you to stop doing what you do. Now, I need to do my job and help Harry." Hermione said. Severus sighed.

"I can't bear to lose you Hermione. But when the war is upon us I'll let you know. As of now you are in training. I will train you to be the best fighter you can be. I want you to survive this damn war if it's the last thing I do. Okay?" Severus said. He hated the idea of her fighting but she did have a point.

"Now, come with me, I will start training you today, we can go outside." Severus said. Hermione wanted to tell him about Ron's letter before going outside. So, she grabbed the letter from her pocket and handed it to him.

"What's this?" Severus asked as he opened the letter. Hermione blushed a little bit.

"R-Ron owled me today, but I wanted you to take a look at it." She said. Severus read the letter and his face grew red.

"How dare he?! How dare he write you an apology letter and expect you to automatically forgive him? Are you going to forgive him?" Severus said with annoyance. Hermione shrugged her shoulder.

"Not anytime soon, I expect him to do something else in order to earn my forgiveness." Hermione answered. Severus glared at her.

"If I were you I would never forgive that prick." Severus said. Hermione scowled at him.

"At least you're not me. Do you think I should write back?" Hermione asked.

"I think you should let him sweet him out. If he's truly sorry for what he said he'll be persistent." Severus said. Hermione thought about it and she kind of liked the idea.

"That's a pretty good idea. I'll let him do that."

HG SS HG SSS HG SS HG SS

A couple of days later Severus and Hermione were eating dinner when Pig flew in again. Severus was amused by this now. This is the second letter she had. Hermione opened the letter and read it out loud.

"_Dear Mione, _

_Please don't ignore me; I am truly sorry for what I said. Professor McGonagall kind of knocked some sense into me. What does it have to take to get your friendship back? I love you Mione, and I am really really really really sorry. I'll never EVER call you that word again. Please please forgive me. _

_I love you bestie, _

_Ron. _

Hermione finished reading and Severus started to laugh a little bit. Hermione looked at him and scowled a little.

"He's going insane." Hermione said.

"The plan is working fabulously, Weasley needs to be punished, if not physically, emotionally." Severus said taking a sip of her coke.

"You seem to be rather enjoying this." Hermione said with a smirk.

"I am love. I am. Let's see how many letters we receive by the first of August Shall we?" Severus said. He hasn't had this much entertainment in Merlin knows how long.

"Okay, if it keeps you from hurting him we can, that's only two and a half weeks left. So that should be sufficient." Hermione said.

"Very well." Severus answered and they finished their meal and went on to bed.

**A/N I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think. I personally believe this is the perfect treatment for Ron without hurting him physically. Lol…**


	22. Chapter 22: August Part 1

Chapter 22: August part 1

It was the first week of August. Hermione had been in hiding for two months. She has mixed feelings about it. The bad part of being in hiding is that she didn't have any contact with Harry, and she misses school. She missed Ginny, she, (will never admit it to anyone) even missed Lavenders constant babbling about hair products and what not. The good part is that when Severus is home, she doesn't have to sneak around anymore to be with him. She loves with him all of her heart and soul. She still can't believe she will be 'Mrs. Snape' soon. Hopefully they'll both survive the war then they can be married. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

It was Sunday, August 8th, in the morning, when she and Severus were sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes, eggs and bacon with a glass of apple juice. Once again Pig came flying in the window, landing on the breakfast table.

"This has got to be the 20th letter he had sent. Hermione, this is getting really old. You have to write him. I am tired of this owl coming into my house every day for three weeks. Please Hermione." Severus said taking the rolled up parchment off of the owl's leg. Pig flew away once more.

"I will write to him. Just let me finish my breakfast. Okay?" Hermione said taking a bite of her bacon.

"Of course." He replied and both of them finished up within ten minutes.

Afterwards, Hermione walked up stairs to her study. Went to sit down at her desk and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write. But then, decided to write a howler to him, this wouldn't be the first one he had ever received. Thinking back in second year when Molly Weasley sent him one because of flying his father's car into the whomping willow, was pretty funny.

_RONALD WEASLEY! _

_HOW BLOODY DARE YOU TRY TO WRITE ME APOLLOGY LETTERS AFTER ALL YOU HAVE SAID TO ME! I DON'T BLOODY HELL BELIEVE YOU! YOUR ACTIONS AND WORDS WERE INEXCUSABLE AND WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. AS OF NOW, I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU. YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND, AND IF YOU EVER EVER WRITE ME AGAIN, I WILL HAVE PROFESSOR SNAPE GO STRAIGHT TO THE MINISTRY TO CONDUCT A RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! I WILL NOT BE TREATED THE WAY YOU HAVE TREATED ME. AS OF NOW, WE ARE THROUGH! _

_Hermione Granger. _

Hermione was satisfied with what she had written. So, after calling for Severus' owl Reagan, she tied it to his leg, and petted him on the head.

"Can you send this to Ron please? He is residing at Professor McGonagall's manor. Thanks Reagan." She said and the bird flew out the window.

After finishing up with the letter, she came down stairs and found Severus on the loveseat in the living room in front of the fire. She decided to sit next to him, he sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer and she laid her head on his chest. She loved the smell of his scent, lavender mint, yum.

"Are you okay sweet heart?" Severus whispered to her kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, I will be. Ronald needs to learn that just saying sorry will not cut it." Hermione said.

"That is true. So…so true." Severus said.

"I also told him if he tried to contact me again, I'll have you go down to the ministry and put a straining order against him." Hermione said. Severus chuckled.

"I am not surprised that you said that. I would be honored to get a restraining order against Weasley." Severus replied. Hermione laughed at that.

"Do you think I went a little over board? I mean, a restraining order? Really?" Hermione said. Severus stared at Hermione.

"I don't think so, I think Weasley deserved what he got, and more probably. If it weren't for me loving you so much, I'd be the one going down the Minerva's house and knock some sense into that boy." Severus replied back to her.

"Hmm….I wish I could see his reaction when he gets the howler." Hermione said. Severus was shocked.

"You sent him a Howler? Oh Merlin father of Arthur. I would say the same." Severus busted out laughing.

"What so funny?" Hermione asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Severus said gasping for breath.

HGSS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

Later on during the day, a black owl appeared in front of Minerva in her bedroom window pane. She knew who the owl belonged to, she saw the red and immediately knew it was a Howler. Mr. Weasley was in for it this time. Ms. Granger must be really upset with him.

"Thanks Reagan, here, have some bacon." She said taking some bacon from her plate and giving it to Reagan. She loved having breakfast for lunch. She loved bacon, and she gave some for Reagan as a treat.

"Here you go boy, let me get this off of you." Minerva said. After eating the piece of bacon, Reagan flew out the window to go on home. Minerva didn't dare open up the howler; instead, she walked out of her bedroom, and knocked on the room Ronald was staying in.

"Are you decent Mr. Weasley?" Minerva asked. Ron was laying on the bed reading a Quidditch magazine.

"Yes Ma'am, I am. You can come in." Ron said putting the magazine down and sat up.

"I have something for you, a letter from Miss. Granger. I prefer not to be here when you open it. You should be ashamed of yourself. Good day to you." Minerva said handing him the letter. He knew exactly what it was. When he opened it, it started to shout at him. He was scared. Really, really scared. Hermione could be vicious when she wanted to be. He knew she wasn't playing any games, but…he truly was sorry for what he had said. There has to be some other way of proving he was. He just had to think of something. Maybe Professor McGonagall had something in mind. Who knows? Maybe he could salvage what was left of their friendship…if there was anything left to salvage.

HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SSH HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

Back at the castle, Dumbledore was fuming in his office. He had just found out some dreadful news that would hurt Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Potter. He didn't know how or why it happened. Severus had nothing to do with this because he knew Severus was at the manor taking care of Ms. Granger. Mr. Weasley will be devastated. An attack on a Weasley, is an attack on the entire family.

"If only I knew how to tell them. I might need to call for a meeting. But, he needs to go see his sibling at St. Mungo's. He knew immediately of what to do. He had to go to Minerva's manor this instant.

HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

At around five o clock that evening, Minerva was sitting in the recliner reading a book when she heard a knock on the door. She placed the book down and went to answer it.

"Albus, what a pleasant surprise, please come in. Can I get you some tea perhaps?" Minerva asked as she stepped aside to let Albus in.

"No thank you Minerva, can you get Mr. Weasley down here please. This is urgent." Albus said. Minerva's face fell.

"Alright, just give me a minute." Minerva responded and walked back upstairs to get Mr. Weasley.

"Thank you Minerva." Albus said.

"Mr. Weasley, Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see you. Please come down." Minerva said knocking on the door.

"Alright Professor, I'll be down in a minute. Let me get dressed." Ron said as he started to search through his cloths to see what he was going to wear. He just threw on some pants and a red t-shirt.

"I'm here. What does Professor Dumbledore want?" Ron asked.

"I don't know yet Mr. Weasley, just follow me." Minerva said as she led him down the stairs where Albus was sitting in the recliner that Minerva was sitting in earlier.

"Good Evening Professor Dumbledore." Ron said as he took a seat on the couch. Minerva took her seat on the rocking chair.

"Mr. Weasley…I don't know how to tell you this…there has been a terrible accident…"

A/N CLIFFIE! If you want more, please let me know! Lol…I enjoy reading your reviews, I know. I am evil…what can I say?


	23. Chapter 23: August Part 2

Chapter 23: August Part 2

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the living room at Minerva's Manor talking to her and Mr. Weasley. It wasn't a good visit, no, quit the contrary.

"What's wrong Professor?" Ron asked. Almost afraid of the answer.

HG SS HG SS HG SS

Hermione and Severus was sitting on the patio when an owl flew by again. Hermione was getting frustrated because she knew it was Ron again.

"Really! I thought the message would be clear to him." Hermione said in aggravation. Severus just shook his head.

"It seems he will never learn hun." Severus said.

"Well, I might just have to have you go down to the ministry to get a restraining order." Hermione said getting ready to open the letter.

"Let see what the bastard have to say first love." Severus replied.

"Alright." She opened the letter and started to read. She knew it wasn't one of those apology letters.

_Hermione, _

_I know you're probably upset about this, but I'm not asking for forgiveness in this letter. Professor Dumbledore came by. It wasn't good news. Ginny has been attacked by death eaters and is in a coma. She is in St. Mungo's hospital. We don't know when or if she'll be out. But I thought you'd like to know. After all, she is your best girlfriend. _

_Ron. _

"Oh my God!" Hermione said as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Immediately Severus went to her side.

"What's wrong love?" Severus asked with a concerned look.

"Ginny…she's…she's in the hospital, she's been attacked. Severus, we need to go see her, she's in the hospital." Hermione cried. Severus stiffened.

"Alright love. For this one time I will allow it. Hang on to me, we're going to apperate." Severus said.

When they arrived at St. Mungo's, Hermione rushed to the front counter, where she met the nurse.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The nurse asked.

"I'm here to see Ginny Weasley; can you tell me what room she is in?" Hermione asked. The nurse didn't even notice the man standing behind her.

"Oh, hello Professor Snape" the nurse said.

"Ms. Steel, you do well to listen to my fie-student. Tell her what room Ms. Weasley is in." Severus said. Anna nodded.

"Room H253, third floor." She answered.

"Thank you." Hermione and Severus said in unison and rushed to the room Ginny was in.

HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

Hermione reached Ginny's room, when she walked in, she saw a bunch of Weasley's sitting around her bed. She walked up to her best friend and saw how pale she was. Severus stood back. He didn't want to intervene. Hermione grabbed her hand as a tear fell down her cheeks.

"Ginny" Hermione whispered. She looked up and saw Arthur and Molly on the other side of the bed. Fred and George was at the end of the bed. Ron was sitting in a chair in the corner beside her and Bill was there as well.

"Wh-What happened?" She asked Arthur. Molly was crying her eye's out, so she wouldn't really be able to answer her question. Shakily, Arthur answered.

"She-She was in Hogsmeade, walking towards The Three Broom sticks when three death eaters came and attacked the town. Five people were hurt including Ginny, she was trying to protect a third year ravenclaw when a death eater tried to curse her. He missed the ravenclaw but managed to hit Ginny. Aurors arrived just in time. I found her lying on the ground. I-I thought the worst, but I managed to get her to the hospital on time. If-If-If I didn't make it when I did, she-she'd be dead." Arthur said. Still shook up about the event.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Weasley. I just pray that Ginny will wake up. She's my best friend." Hermione said.

"I know you are m'dear. Wait-I thought you were supposed to be in hiding with Ron?" Molly asked through her tears.

"Well, Ronald sent me an owl, and I just had to come and see Ginny. Seve-Professor Snape was kind enough to take me to the hospital. He'll only do this once, then I'm back at the house." Hermione said, wanting to slap herself for almost saying Severus' name.

Arthur and Molly weren't oblivious to the fact that she had almost said Severus' given name. They were going to ask about that later.

"You said Ronald. You only say 'Ronald' when you're upset with him. What happened dear?" Molly asked.

Double-damn. Caught again, she is right though.

"Long story. I'll tell you later. We're not on speaking terms right now. Let's just put it at that." Hermione answered. She knew Ron was staring at her, but she didn't care until he said something rude.

"She won't forgive me for something I accidently said. After I've apologized like a million times." Ron said. Severus eyes grew wide. '_How dare he!' _He wanted to give him a piece of his mind until Hermione gloriously beat him to the punch, with fiery red eye's Hermione turned around and looked like she was about to slap him up side his head.

"HOW DARE YOU RONALD WEASLEY! You called me a whore, and you just think that just a simple apology will wipe that all the way! I THINK NOT! I WILL NOT be forgiving you anytime time soon, or if ever. I am NOT a whore. I maybe a muggle-born but I know better then to be a whore." Turning over to Molly and Arthur, she said:

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I love you, but your son can be a real prick at times." Hermione said in anger.

"We will have to agree with you on this one Hermione. We are sorry." Arthur said. Ron stood up.

"HEY! You were supposed to be on MY side" Ron shouted.

"I'm sorry son, but Hermione has a point. You can be a bit selfish at times." Arthur said.

"Fine, then I'M LEAVING!" Ron said stomping out of the room, but then, came back to say something else. He was really upset.

"And Hermione, you can FORGET about being friends. You can have your precious Severus all you want. But when he breaks your heart, DON'T come crawling to me. Professor, you have a slut for a girlfriend!" Ronald said. Severus was defiantly PISSED OFF. Not the fact the he accused him of having Hermione as a girlfriend, but for calling Hermione a slut. He turned around, reached for his wand, grabbed Ron by the collar of his throat and slammed him up against the wall.

"I am warning you Weasley! Hermione Granger is NOT a slut. She is NOT a whore, and she is… and never will be again your FRIEND…I have a right mind to curse you into next century, but I do not want a law suit against me, and have your family on my backside. But I will warn you. If you ever touch, speak or LOOK at Hermione, I swear to you boy, I WILL NOT be responsible for my actions. Is that anyway unclear?" Severus said in the most threatening tone of voice Hermione ever heard, including the rest of the Weasley clan. She is so lucky to have him, he means so much to her.

Ronald gulped, his face gone pale.

"Fine, have it your way then. She's pathetic anyways." Ron said, he immediately regretted it because Severus had had enough and without a second thought, punched him hard in the face. Not once, but three times, he would've continued but Hermione had to stop him.

"Love, stop…he's not worth it." She said grabbing his arm. He immediately stopped. He had let go of Weasley, and he ran off like the little rat that he is. Severus forgot where he was, all he cared about was Hermione. He pulled Hermione into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Mia. I was only trying to protect you." Severus said rubbing her back. Hermione had her nose in the nape of his neck.

"I know…but please. He's not worth it. I don't know what I would do without you." Hermione whispered.

"I feel the same." Severus said. The Weasley clan gasped. They had no idea that they were together. Molly and Arthur were shocked by what they were seeing, but they thought it was also romantic.

Then Molly decided to cough to get their attention. Then, remembering where they were at, they broke apart.

"It's…I'm sorry…" Severus stuttered, he didn't know what to say. They were keeping their love secret well, up until this moment of weakness.

"How long has this been going on?" Arthur asked. For once, the twins were speechless, as well as Bill.

"Since March, we had to keep it secret. We were doing pretty well until now. But I will tell you this. Severus did NOT put me under some love potion or anything. We fell in love and that is that. So please, I don't want to here your arguments as to why we shouldn't be together." Hermione said grabbing his hand. Severus turned his head to look at Hermione and smiled at her.

"We have no objections. Molly and I are happy for you, you two make a perfect match, and I wish you the best in life. As long as you love each other that is fine with me." Arthur replied. Both Hermione and Severus sighed in relief.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. You don't know what that means to us." Hermione said.

"We can't believe you two are together, but it's not our place to judge." Fred said while getting up to give Hermione a huge, Severus looked at him with a little jealously. But Fred turned to him and reached his hand out. Severus cautiously took his hand with a firm grasp and shook it.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Severus said. Hermione looked at Ginny. She already missed her. But it was time for them to go for the night.

"I don't want to go, but visitor hours are almost over so we must take our leave. Good night." Hermione said walking over to give each Weasley a hug.

"Good night Hermione, and Severus."

_A/N Wow! Two chapters in a week! I'm on a roll. Lol. I hope you all liked this chapter. Yes, they were caught. But most of the Weasley's were fine with it. Please let me know what you think about the chapter. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter loaded up by the end of the week. Maybe. _


End file.
